


The Fall of Kings

by jaylm



Series: Jotun and the Beast [4]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Asgard, Avengers on Asgard, Cameos, Character Death, Dwarves, F/M, Fighting, Fourth Wall, Hidden Characters, Jotun characters, Jotunheim, King Loki, King Thor, M/M, Mpreg, Murder, Name Changes, Sequel, Slash, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Thorki - Freeform, Vahalla, revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylm/pseuds/jaylm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crowning of the new Jotun King and the uniting of two kingdoms, not everyone is pleased. Two in particular will do everything they can to force Jotunheim and Asgard to fall apart. (Continuation from The Jotun Hybrid)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall of Kings

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what hasn't gone away yet? that's right, my thoughts on this AU! This one picks off right after the last part The Jotun Hybrid, which means yes Pétr is still alive and kicking. Here's a recap of what happened so far.  
> In the first installment (Jotun and the Beast), Amora cast a spell on Thor and his warrior friends in the whole Beauty and the Beast style. Loki, playing the part of Belle, broke said spell and they threw Amora in prison for her misdeeds. In The Tale of the Jotun Captain, you hear the story of how Alchemist Stark and Jotunheim Captain Styevig (AKA:"Cap") Get together and have a son named Pétr before meeting a tragic end.  
> In the Jotun Hybrid, it shows Pétr was kidnapped and grew up to be used as a spy for Jotunheim. He got into Asgard by way of Wade where the two fell in love and all that. Pétr was given orders to bring back the newly discovered Jotun Prince, which he did under the control of the black suit forced on him. Laufey was then killed by a symbiote-controlled Loki. They then fought Loki until that part of the symbiote was destroyed. Loki was announced king of Jotunheim, Thor and Loki married which united the kingdoms, and the symbiote found itself a new host.  
> Now you're all caught up! For any other questions, refer to the other stories in the series. If that doesn't answer them, just ask and I'll fill you in!  
> As I've said before, many creative liberties were taken with this story.

Without the suspicions against Jotunheim, it was easier to get in and out of Asgard. Too easy to walk in, no matter the skin tone or the power behind the face. It made the warrior sneer as he pushed past his fellow brethren and avoided the touch of the frost giants at all cost. “I should just go slay their filthy king right now.”

_No. That will do no good. This must be properly calculated, my friend. The king of Jotunheim may look frail, but he is not. We will need help._

“Help?! Hah!” He ignored the looks he received and continued to walk on as he spoke to his armor. “I am a warrior of the highest caliber! To take down a coward who relies on his tricks will be of no issue to me.”

_Your arrogance will lead to your downfall. He is not one of parlor tricks. And even if he were, he is well protected. The armies of Jotunheim and Asgard stand before him, as well as the royal family._

“So what do you suggest?”

_We start by receiving assistance in the fields we lack skill. A sorcerer can take down a warrior so long as he keeps distance. However, against an Enchantress...._

The man paused and thought about that for a moment. He looked to the Palace. “I only know of one.”

_Yes. And she will do well. No doubt with her own thirst for vengeance._

He smirked and walked into the palace. No one tried to stop him. After all, Asgard was given no reason to fear their warriors. None have even hinted at any form of treason, after all. So when he walked down into the dungeon, no one considered the idea her was not one of pure intentions.

He kept silent as he walked in, studying the woman before he announced his presence.

She sat in her cell with a look of distain. The meat she was fed was tough and tasteless. Her clothes were beginning to grow dirty in the cell. She couldn't remember the last time she had a proper bath that didn't require a watchful eye. Amora glared at the bonds on her wrists, a beautiful silver shining brighter than anything in the dungeon. She would admire them if they weren't on her and snuffing out her power. It was tightly bound in a magic that killed her own and made her feel weak. It could only be a few months she spent in this cell, yet she felt like she aged ten years.

“This is a pitiful sight. A strong and beautiful creature, put down in these cages like some common criminal.”

She looked up to see a large man with short blond hair and eyes as black as a void. On his large muscular body was the armor to match, but no weapon at his side. No cape either. He wasn't apart of the royal warriors or the palace guards. “If you have come to mock me then I suggest you turn around and keep it to yourself. There is no way a dull-witted bloodmonger like yourself could possibly understand.”

There was a laughter coming from somewhere in the room. But the man never moved his lips. It wasn't until the sound stopped that the other smiled. “Oh my dear, I understand too well. All your strength, you would make a fine queen to Asgard. You would guide us all on and use your power to slay any who stood in the way. But...”

Amora growled. “I was stopped.”

“By a filthy, little, jotun.”

Amora snarled. She wanted so badly to break something.

“Allow me to free you and I promise you his head. Together, we will overthrow the king and the prince. We will rule the realms!”

Amora smirked at the idea. “A fine proposition from a bloodmonger. But not completely to my liking.”

“What would you require?”

“I would want the Jotun _alive_. To torture until I tire of him. Only then can he die. And the prince will be my slave to do with what I will. If you can promise me this, then I will agree to help.”

The warrior looked unsure for a moment. He hoped to kill off the king as quickly as possible. But, perhaps things could change. The neck can be so brittle, after all. He did enjoy the image of the thunder prince under her foot, broken and defeated after watching everyone he loved die around him. He smiled. “I can arrange this, yes...”

She nodded. “Then I will accept. Now, free me from this prison.”

The armor moved around him and in no time, tendrils shot out, grabbed the bars and tore them from the wall. She stepped around the debris and smirked. “Impressive, bloodmonger. You have your own abilities.”

He chuckled. “Call me Bjorn.”

**

Floors above, Thor laid comfortable in his bed. The night was a busy one. His lover could prove to be insatiable some nights. The past few weeks were full of such nights, with only one in which Loki busied himself with other work and allowed the thunderer to rest.

He grunted when he felt the lips at his neck again and the elegant hand dancing lower on his chest and abdomen. He sighed. “Loki, you have me exhausted. I fear another round may send me to death.”

“Hm, such dramatics.” The other straddled Thor's hips and smiled down at him. “Just once more and you will be left alone to recover. I swear it.”

Thor laughed softly and felt the hand moving lower still. He arched into it and rested a hand on Loki's thigh. “Once more then.”

Loki grinned and planted a soft kiss on the other's lips. Slowly, Thor came back to life as he was worked and teased into erection.

Thor broke the kiss and sighed. “I worry you may not be able to move well in the morning by the way you insist on these activities. Do you not have a kingdom to run?”

The trickster smirked and kissed him again, guiding the cock into his entrance with a soft moan. “There is a trick to this. It comes in two parts.”

“Trick?” That word from that tongue was enough to get Thor tense.

“Number one: morning has already arrived.” Loki gestured to the sun peeking through the curtains.

Thor looked at them and frowned. When were they closed? “What is number two?”

“I've already left.”

Thor snapped his head back to look at Loki in confusion. The trickster's smirk grew before he disappeared, leaving behind not only the thunderer, but the arousal he caused. In the room, he could hear the echoes of a mischievous laugh.

“Dammit Loki!”

In the Palace of Jotunheim, Loki smirked to himself and let out a soft chuckle.

“What has caught you in humor, my lord?” His advisor looked up from her work and to her king.

“Just a harmless joke pulled this morning, nothing more. Continue, Maya.”

She nodded and returned to the parchment. “The villages near the realm's outskirts are still in need of care. The damage are too great for a simple rebuild of the huts, for the ground itself is unsteady.”

“And the people who reside there?”

“They will neither leave nor allow help. One of the scouts reports many of your predecessor’s most loyal men have taken over the area.”

Loki sighed in exasperation and rubbed his eyes. “Of course they have...”

“I suggest we move forward and warn-”

There was a battle cry from behind the two. Maya jumped out of the way just in time for a child to come running out from behind a pillar, an ice spear at the ready as he charged in directly at Loki.

The king didn't bother to dodge. The spear cracked against a green dome. He glared at the boy and expanded his protective cover, shooting his offender back.

The boy skidded and slid across the floor gracelessly, but then jumped up and charged in again. He was only a small amount larger than the king, but his height wouldn't help him here. All strikes missed and only moments later, the boy was on his back, a boot on his chest to keep him pinned and a long scepter digging into his skin, daring him to try and move.

He shook but due to the glare on his face, Loki wasn't sure if it was out of rage or fear. He spat. “Weak little runt! Asgardian Pet!”

Loki said nothing as the guards came running in. He glanced at them. “Nice of you to join us.” He turned back to the child. “Why did you come?”

“Is it not obvious? I came to behead you for all of Jotunheim.”

“You must have a death wish.” The blade pushed against the boy's neck.

“Death would be a welcome change compared to our new king.”

Everyone stayed where they were. The guards looked at one another, Maya pursed her lips and stared at the back of Loki's head. The king kept glaring into the boy's eyes for a moment before slowly pulling back, removing his foot from the other and stepping away. “You will live under my rule another day, Child.”

The boy sat up in confusion as Loki walked away. He let out a barking laugh. “Your inability to kill me will be one of many reasons for your downfall.” The next sound out of the boy's mouth was a cry of pain as the scepter stabbed into his shoulder.

The king glared darkly. “Do not take me sparing your life as cowardice! I would sooner slay you and hang you for all of Jotunheim to see, but the color of your blood will surely leave stains on my new floor.” He turned the blade in the boy's skin and listened for the whimper. When he heard it, he continued. “You will leave these grounds and warn any who fight my rule. You will be found and you will suffer for your crimes.”

The boy let out a whine as the blade was removed. He held his shoulder and jumped to his feet before stumbling out of the palace as quickly as possible.

Loki didn't speak again until the boy was gone. “Track him and capture everyone in his home. Alive, if possible.”

“Yes, Sire.” The guards ran from the room to follow his orders, leaving the king alone with his advisor once again.

Maya looked to Loki with her lips pursed and her hand gripping the parchment tightly. “Loki...”

He smiled and looked to Maya as her tone took a turn for stern and motherly. “Why, Maya... You rarely call me by name. What draws it from you?”

“Are you certain this is the best way to handle him? He's just a boy.”

“A boy who snuck into the palace in order to assassinate a king. If anyone can lead us to the rebellion, it would be such a boy.”

“And what will you do once they are found?”

Loki stood in the silence for a moment and looked at the scepter. His expression stayed blank as he spoke. “Not all can be won over by a merciful king, Maya. Some require fear to be placed in their hearts.” He walked back and looked up at her. “And those who will send a child on such a dangerous quest are obviously desperate. They will give me no other choice.”

Maya asked nothing else and settled for following behind her king.

**

So much blood. But Pétr could only stand there in shock as the king he called his little brother held a larger form over his lap. The green cape was draped over the body, a dark liquid seeping through and staining it to near black. He couldn't see their faces, but the pale hand pressed against the darkest part of the cape. His other hand gripped the blond head protectively while his body hunched around and blocked it from any more harm. He rocked and spoke quietly, pleadingly.

Pétr couldn't tell if he was talking to the blond or to himself.

The room grew cold.

“Pétr!”

He woke with a gasp and nearly slammed his head into Wade's. His partner fell back, face exposed and letting the half-blood see his eyes. “You feelin' a little blue there, pal?”

Pétr frowned before looking at his hand and found he had shifted into his jotun form. He looked at Wade flatly. “Funny. How long were you waiting to use that gem?”

“Thought of it just now.” Wade jumped up and grabbed his mask.

Pétr watched and tilted his head a bit. “Where are you going?”

“I gotta group to check in with on Midgard. Figured I'd do that while you and your dad do whatever boring work you got going on.”

“Group? As in... what, worship grounds?”

Wade paused and thought about that for a moment. “Heh, yeah. I guess you could call it that. They didn't build a statue of me or anything.”

Pétr frowned as he stood and thought about the dangers of someone worshipping Wade as a god. What they may do in attempts to appease him. But the people of Midgard would hopefully be intelligent enough not to bring unnecessary harm in his name.

Somehow he doubted it, but there wasn't much he could do. He nodded. “Try to stay out of trouble, okay?”

“Psh. Please. Trouble is my best bud. Now give me some sugar.”

The half-blood laughed and placed a quick peck on Wade's lips. “At least come back in one piece?”

“No promises. Have fun with Pops.” He pulled the mask over his face and with one last wave, he was off.

Pétr watched him from the doorway with a sigh. He would never understand why Odin let Wade have all of these freedoms, but who was he to argue with the All-Father? After all, this man could have him executed from the moment he stepped into the realm to the second he ran out with Loki over his shoulder. And yet, he still walked around a free man.

He walked back into the room and began to get ready for the day. At least Wade had good timing. If he slept any later, he would be late and his father would start the modifications without him.

He hesitated as he spotted his mask. For a moment, he thought about leaving it right there. But he couldn't deny it still offered him a bit of security. Just knowing it was there would be enough. He grabbed it and shoved it in his belt.

Pétr stepped out the door moments later and took in the bright Asgardian sun. He never thought he would be able to walk the realm without seeing the world through that mask, but now here he was with everything he wanted as a child.

Well, almost everything.

The family was hard to complete without Papa. And he still missed him. And even if Stark tried to hide it, Pétr knew he missed him too. But the subject was usually chanced when it came to Pétr's Jotun father and instead, they returned to the modifications of the suit, or something being put together for a customer.

He wondered just how healthy it was for his father to repress something like this.

Pétr's thoughts and steps came to an abrupt stop when he enter the Alchemy shop just in time to see Banner shove Stark away from an explosion. Pepper stood by and shook her head, unaffected by the sudden boom as she jotted down a note. “Do you want to try that a second time and lose your eyebrows?”

“The mixtures just a little off.”

“Face it. You need more sorcery for this. Alchemy can only take you so far.”

“Where there's a will, there's a way, Pep. Banner, back me up here.”

Banner coughed into his hand. “Stark, you have to admit this is a little too hard without assistance.”

“Ugh, JARVIS? Can I count on you?”

_“Sir, the reason I am able to speak to you at all is the mixture of your alchemy and Loki's magic. I am hardly qualified to argue for the other side.”_

Pétr cleared his throat. “What am I missing?”

All three turned to the halfling as he stepped up and looked at the charred spot he could only assume was part of his father's armor.

Pepper was the first to speak up. “You father trying to give JARVIS a form outside of the suit which he insist he can do without the assistance of... what did you call it again? Hibby-Dibby Hokkum Nonsense?”

“I don't recall saying 'nonsense' but yeah, pretty much what I said.”

Pétr quirked an eyebrow and for a moment, Stark couldn't look at him. He looked too much like his other bloodline.

Instead, he just pointed to an empty spot at the table. “But now that we got someone who knows how to use it, I take it back. Pop a squat, Junior. We got work to do.”

**

Odin didn't look the least bit shocked when his guards ran in with news of a break out. He simply turned and told them to search the area for the escaped prisoner. Inform the prince to search the area beyond the castle walls. It was just busy work. He knew they wouldn't find her. For she never left the building and she would wait until the right moment to reveal herself to the All-Father.

And the moment arrived in the form of his son leaving the palace to attend to his protective duties. Odin could see Thor leave from his place on the balcony, his grip tightening on his staff as he watched. He pursed his lips and looked to one of his ravens. “Send word to Jotunheim.”

The raven flew off without a sound. Odin feared for a moment the message would not reach the other king in time.

There was a tsk from behind him. “Oh, Mighty All-Father. Do you truly believe the frost giants will be able to offer any help?”

He turned to see Amora, still in her cuffs and standing by the shadows with little fear of being caught. He gave her a soft smile and gripped his staff tightly in preparation for battle. “I'm in no need of assistance.”

He heard the deep rumbling laugh from the shadows and suddenly the room was engulfed in black. He could barely see the second form of the lumbering man. But it didn't matter. His ability to see wouldn't help. Something kept him surrounded and he was sure, no matter how he fought, he would not be leaving this room alive.

The form grinned. “It's noble of you to preserve the fate of your underlings.”

The darkness began close in on Odin.

“They say when the king falls, all of Aesir blood will feel it in their hearts. Let's see if it's true.”

 

“Bang bang bang bang!” Five birds fell from the sky. A young man smiled and ran into the woods to retrieve what could be a good meal for the day.

Wade grinned and twirled the gun around in his fingers. “Look at that! I'm a natural!”

Another man nodded and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. “Yeah, it looks that way. But, you don't need to make the 'bang' noise. The weapon does that itself.”

“Don't take the fun out of it! I like making the noise!” He took a closer look at the weapon in his hand. It was sleek and functioning and much farther along than they were the last time he saw them. But it only shot a maximum of six times. He was sure Asgard could do it better. Maybe he should bring it home and work on it himself. Sure, he wasn't in the trade but-

His heart stopped and left a painful sting in his chest. He nearly dropped the gun as he stumbled and clenched his chest, leaning hard against a tree.

The man by his side immediately reached out to offer him what support he could. But he knew if Wade completely collapsed, he wouldn't be able to move him alone. He looked out into the small wooded area where the other ran off. “Robert!”

The man came back with the birds but immediately dropped them when he saw the Asgardian. “Sir?? Are you okay?”

Wade looked to the kills and counted. Four brown feathered, one black. “Y-yeah. Fine! But, you kids should get back home.” And he had to get back to Asgard. Something was very very wrong. “ I'm taking this with me. Tell the old lady...”

“I'm sure she already knows.” Usually when something was up with their God, she was the first to know.

“Right. Gotta bounce.” He didn't hesitate anymore than that. Somehow he knew there was something wrong with Odin. And if the All-Father fell, that leaves the entire realm of Asgard open until Frigga or Thor could calm them down.

But that wasn't what bothered Wade. He could handle a little bit of chaos. It was the very nature of the world in his head. But the real concern was what caused the sudden fall of a king?

 

Pétr felt little more than a shudder and the feeling of something wrong. Had it not been for his companions, he would have thought it was nothing more than that.

It took its toll on Stark harder than anyone, the reactor throbbing brightly through his hand. Pétr caught him and pressed his hand against the blue heart. “Dad?”

“S-something's ….wrong.”

Banner and Pepper looked affected as well, but to a slightly less extreme. They looked to one another, faces all solemn before Stark reached for his gauntlet. “Jarvis, power up.”

“Sir, I detect instability in your heart rate. Of you are to don the suit, you may send yourself into shock.”

“If I don't, we could be looking at bigger problems. Banner, suit up and meet me at the palace.”

“I'll see you there.” The blacksmith was already heading out the door.

As soon as the suit was in place, Stark blasted off. “Pétr, keep an eye on your aunt Pepper. We'll be back as soon as possible.” He didn't leave room for argument as he blasted off.

Pepper snorted and crossed her arms. “You don't plan on sticking around, right?”

Pétr smiled and pulled the mask from his belt. “Nah. Looking for a ride?”

“Smart boy.”

 

The search was cut short as the four warriors dropped their weapons in pain. Only Thor stood tall; not because he didn't feel it, but because he knew there was something much more important than allowing himself to collapse. He sucked in a breath as Fandral's sword fell at his feet with a clatter. Hogun sucked in and bent backwards to try and compensate for the pain, Sif merely clenched her chest and allowed her brow to furrow.

They all knew the truth from there. The prisoner never left. Everyone fell right into her hand by leaving the All-Father alone. Thor looked to them all and knew they shared the same thought.

This wasn't right. What happened so quickly that his life could change in an instant?

He ran for the palace, fearing the worst for his father but hoping he could stop the culprit responsible before they escaped. His companions tailed behind him, possibly with the same intentions as he.

 

Only one person didn't feel the shock. But the raven that slammed into the ground by his feet was a good hint as to the problem.

Loki knelt down and carefully lifted the bird. Its little chest heaved, beak open and wings twitching. Its eye looked around wildly before the chest stopped moving and the eyes became dull.

Maya only stood by and watched, confused by the realization in her leader's eyes. “My lord?”

“I need to return to Asgard. I will be back here as soon as possible.”

“What happened?”

“I fear something or someone may have assassinated the king.”

“But Odin is well protected by many guards, not to mention one of the strongest warriors in all the Nine Realms. He has survived many attempts at slaying him.”

“As did Laufey.”

Maya pursed her lips.

“I can only hope I am wrong. But, for now, I feel as if my presence is required in Asgard.”

The advisor knew there was nothing she could say or do to convince Loki otherwise. It was more than just another kingdom; his entire life was spent with them. He was more Asgardian than Jotun, no matter what blood flowed through his veins. He may be King of Jotunheim, but his heart would always be elsewhere. She nodded. “Safe travels. Please be sure to return soon.”

Loki nodded and shifted. In an instant, he was a bird flying back to the other realm. He didn't dare allow his thoughts to create a scenario of what went wrong. It would do nothing but force his mind into worry.

**

Pétr made sure Pepper had a tight grip on him before swinging towards the palace. By the look of the streets, he knew his instinct was right to bring him above the crowd. From there, he could see all the worried and confused faces. Something was very very wrong and the entire kingdom was haunted with the feeling.

The strongest of the warriors pushed and weaved through the crowd. He could see Banner was already in his beast form and following right behind him was Wade who took advantage of the wake of parting men and women. He caught a quick glimpse of Thor near the gates, meaning his warrior friends were probably close behind.

Pétr shared the sky with only a lone magpie who took a glance at him and sped off in the direction of the palace. His father was probably already there, but that's not what caught his thoughts. There was no sign of the ravens.

The small bird flew in through the balcony. Pétr was just close enough to see the shadow get larger, but he seemed to touch the ground and not stop there.

Pepper's lips were creased in a thin line. “This isn't good...”

“What do you think it is?”

She looked to her nephew with a painful sadness in her eyes. She kept completely silent as they touched ground.

Without a word, both broke out into a run and headed to the throne room. There were no guards roaming the halls to stop them. And soon, they would see exactly why. As soon as they entered the room, Pétr's heart tightened.

The guards stood around their queen who clung to a helmet and sobbed. Right next to her knelt Thor. The thunderer looked plagued with sorrow as well, but would not let it go of the emotion just yet. Not when he had to keep strong for his mother and his kingdom.

Loki and Stark didn't move closer, but instead stood near the warriors and Sif. It took a moment before the trickster gave into his urge and moved to his partner in two strides. Thor welcomed the comfort, but still did not break under Loki's sympathies.

The silence stretched as Wade and Banner burst in from behind Pepper and Pétr. Even the beast knew this was not a time for battle, this was mourning. In a moment, he was back to Banner.

Wade looked like he didn't know what to do with himself. His hand twitched and he glanced around, but he stayed quiet despite wanting to fill the silence with words, whether they made sense or not.

It was an extremely difficult task. Pétr knew this the moment Wade's hand shot out and gripped his own. He offered it a squeeze, but couldn't do much more for comfort.

One of the guards then built up the nerve to speak. “M' lady... I could never fully grasp how much pain this must cause, but we still must crown the new king.”

Frigga pulled away from Thor and took a moment to compose herself. “Yes. You're right. We cannot continue on without a ruler, after all.” With a shaking hand, she took hold of her husband's scepter and looked to her son. “Thor Odinson, the succession of power falls to you.”

All the guards knelt as Thor stood up and looked to Frigga. The warriors followed suit when the thunderer reached out hesitantly and took to staff from his mother as if he would break it.

Her head bowed. “Asgard now looks to you. Do your father proud, my king.”

**

Far away from this, The Enchantress watched with a smirk. The room was consumed in darkness as if the two stood in a void. Her hands manipulated the little bubble in her hands so she could get a good view of all their faces. “How very brilliant. With Odin lost, we no longer have to worry about his infinite wisdom, but instead on Thor's rash nature.”

Bjorn nodded, his tendrils dancing to an imaginary beat. “And with him, the kingdom will be weak on his inexperience.”

Amora sat back and thought about this, still staring into the floating bubble as everyone went to work on announcing their new king. “Yes, but what of Jotunheim? The two realms connected will surely add to his strength.”

The tendrils hissed and moved around Bjorn. He listened to the noise before nodding and relaying their message. “We won't even have to interfere in such a matter. The new king will surely take care of that.” He waved his arm and smirked as a blade was created right in his hand. He was liking his new partner. “He will drive the wedge and separate his warriors. Then we pick them off, one by one until only the two kings stand.”

**

It took only an hour for Thor's rule to be announced over Asgard. With the fall of their king, the realm mourned. But at least they were still under rule by the house of Odin. They knew Thor and were confident in his strength and ability to rule.

But someone within the royal line was not happy with the first decree made by the new king. And he was not going to be silent about it. “You can not do this! You'll insult a whole realm!”

“By keeping the border down, we only put another realm at risk to a murderer. I will not have that.”

“You know as well as I it's not the common man Amora will be after. It's you!”

“We cannot be sure! Do not fight me on this!”

“Do not _fight_ you?!” He laughed. “It seems a little late for that! You will cripple whatever unsteady trust the Frost Giants have for the Aesir! What, pray tell, do you hope to accomplish by locking away Jotunheim?”

“Their _king_ will at least be safe.”

Silence.

For a moment, Thor assumed the argument was over. He could only hope his lover would agree and allow him to do what he could to protect him.

But then, Loki stalked closer and forced Thor to look him in the eye. “You truly believe I would allow you to push me out while the woman who tried to kill you is roaming free?”

“How do we know she only seeks me this time? How do we know she does not wish for vengeance on you as well?”

“I can defend myself just as well-”

“Had it not been for Father, you would be dead, Loki! Last time we faced Amora, you took an arrow to the heart. Or do you not recall?!”

The smaller king took a step back in surprise.

Thor saw his opening and continued, a little calmer. “And now she is free and managed to kill the only man in this realm who was previously believed untouchable! I will _not_ put you at risk!”

Loki shook, the glare still etched in his face. But no matter what thought crossed his mind, he couldn't deny it; Thor was right. He growled. “Throw up the border then. But do not be shocked when it does us no good.”

No matter the threat, the thunderer took this as a win in his case.

The two walked out to where everyone stood and awaited orders. As soon as they walked out, Loki stalked away and found a place near the far wall, as far away from Thor as possible.

Thor tried not to look hurt by the act. Let his lover have his tantrum. Right now, at least he would be safe. “The border between Jotunheim and Asgard will be put back in place until we catch Amora and any who may act as her accomplice. In this time, I ask that Pétr join Loki to act as his guard.”

Pétr nodded and ignored the scoff from the far wall and something that sound vaguely like “I need no babysitter.”

If Thor heard it, he ignored it completely and turned to Wade. “You know well of the hidden paths between all the Nine. I will ask that you will move between the realms so Jotunheim is not completely out of contact as well as make sure the Enchantress has not fled to the realm. If she has, you will alert us all immediately. Your first duty, however, is to move Mother to a secure location where she will stay until the threat has passed. She will guide you there.”

“No problemo, Boss.”

Thor looked to his warriors. “As I will be unable to be apart of the hunt, I ask that all of you will take the quest in my stead. If you are to spot her, do not attempt capture. Bring back only her head and that of any help she receives.”

Everyone just stared at Thor for a good minute before Stark finally spoke up, softly. “A bit dark, don't you think?”

“She has committed a murder of the highest regard. I do not doubt she will kill again if given the opportunity, possibly one of you. I will not allow this.”

“Yeah, good point.”

Banner frowned. “Thor, with all due respect, don't you think you're letting your personal feelings control this?”

“I look to protect our home as my father before me. Personal or not, it is a necessary task to protect us all.” He looked over the group and nodded. “You have received my orders. Be off.”

Most left reluctantly. Stark kept in stride with the Warriors Three and Sif. He looked to the four with a frown. “Do you know what's running through his mind?”

Sif shook her head. “Only much pain. He has not given himself proper time to mourn. Perhaps when he is finally alone, he will allow himself the time needed.”

Banner followed right after them and paused for a moment when Pepper looked to him with a question. “So, where do we start?”

The blacksmith thought about it. “I haven't the slightest...” He felt a hand move around his shoulder and his attention was brought to Wade.

The mercenary smiled. “Hey, I need a quick favor. You know, something for you to do while I'm on my escort mission.”

“What would that be?”

He reached down and pulled out the revolver for Banner to see. “I wanna make this better.”

Banner took the weapon from his hands and regarded it closely. He opened it and studied the bullets before nodding. “I think that's something I can manage. Come to me after you get back.”

That left only three in the throne room; Thor, Loki, and Pétr.

Thor noticed Loki had yet to walk out and instead opted to look to the thunderer, the anger taking a back seat to a blank, calculated look. He sighed. “There is no more that can be said. I will not change my thoughts on this and as quick as your tongue may be, nothing you can say will sway me.”

The trickster scoffed and pushed away from the wall. “I understand, but did you really think I would be so angry as to leave without a proper goodbye?”

“Perhaps...” It took them no time to close the distance between them. Their lips locked and for a moment, it was as if they both realized the dangers could make this the last time they see one another.

Loki was the one to break the kiss. “I love you.”

Thor couldn't find his tongue in time to respond. Before he knew it, Loki had strode out of the room and with the snap of his fingers, Pétr followed. The halfling looked to Thor for a moment and only nodded a goodbye before walking out the door.

The guards closed the doors and stood before them, facing their new king and in proper position to protect. There was no where Thor could go that wasn't in their sight.

He could almost scream.

 

 **

“Wade! A moment.”

The mercenary turned and trotted back to Loki. “Sup, Queen Bee?”

The king pulled a parchment out of nowhere and wrote something down. “Considering I will no longer be granted the freedom of both realms, I will require you to retrieve some items for me until this entire mess is behind us.” Once he finished, he placed it in Wade's hand. “I will require these as soon as you get them and they will arrive in my hands -and my hands only- with the utmost discretion.”

Wade looked down at the list and for a moment, there was silence. He looked back up at Loki and for a moment both he and Pétr could swear they heard the sound of the rusty wheels turning in his head. But then, something seemed to hit the mercenary. “Oh my God, you're p-” He was backhanded hard, making his head snap to the side.

Loki glared. “What part of 'Utmost Discretion' do you not understand?!”

Wade covered his jaw with a pout. “You didn't need to hit so hard, ya know.”

“Swiftly and _silently_ , gather these items and bring them to me. No one is to know. Not Banner, not Stark, and certainly not Thor.” He paused and nodded to Frigga. “I'm very sorry for your loss, M' Lady.”

Frigga nodded to him. “Thank you, Loki.” She tensed for a moment then reached forward and pulled the king into her arms. “Take care of yourself, my son.”

For a moment, Loki didn't look like he was sure what to do. When she didn't pull back, he returned the affectionate embrace. “And you as well.”

Frigga nodded and released him. With a final wave, she led the mercenary off and out of the palace.

Pétr blinked and quickly followed after Loki as he strode away. “Was Wade about to say what I think he was?”

“'No one is to know' includes you.”

“But-”

“No questions, Pétr!”

He frowned and crossed his arms before trotting forward and turning to walk backwards. “You know, you're stuck with me for a while so, I'm just going to keep asking.”

“Then your death may approach faster than the end of this ridiculous dilemma.”

“Aww, don't threaten me, Little Brother. Imagine what everyone would think if I died at your hands.”

Loki said nothing more and just kept walking.

 

** 

The day following was long and full of preparations for the manhunt. It was late by the time Banner finished the gun for Wade and crawled off to bed. He made sure not to wake Pepper as he crawled under the covers and fell asleep. Tomorrow would only be worse. With everything that happened, their new king was looking for blood. And this lust wouldn't cease until they found and killed the Enchantress.

The blacksmith could only wish he knew what they were up against.

Something forced him awake only a few hours later. There was a whisper of his name, so light it could be mistaken for the wind.

 _Banner_. The deep grumbling voice from his mind was something he knew too well. The Beast heard it as well. _Puny Sorceress nearby. Time to smash._

He looked back at his wife. Pepper didn't seem at all disturbed by the voice in the wind and he knew for a fact she couldn't hear his mind. He got up and headed out the door. “This is a terrible idea.”

 _No. It's a good idea._ As soon as he was out of the room, the transformation began. Banner walked on, used to the feeling of bones growing and the muscles in his body tearing and expanding. His senses dulled as the Beast took control. “I smash them and end this fast.”

_And what if you don't smash them?_

“They smash me?!” He laughed. “No. Hulk strongest there is!”

Banner should've known better than to question the Beast. _Just hurry then... and I'm still not calling you 'Hulk.'_

“'Hulk' better than 'Beast.'” He sneered at the nickname but left it at that and just followed the whispers. They grew louder as he wandered into the forest, away from the busier city.

Once he was out of sight, he spotted Amora in a small clearing. She stood there, hands on her hips, and smirked at the sight of the giant man. “Well, I guess Banner's not going to try and reason with us?”

Hulk growled. “Banner's not here. I come to smash you!”

“Pity. Because I doubt _he_ would've missed the man as his side.”

With that came the swing of an axe. It hit against Hulk's arm and broke before turning into liquid and pulling him down. Bjorn smirked. “Hello my friend.” He kneed the beast in the jaw.

Hulk snarled and forced Bjorn away. From there, it was two on one. Bjorn was thrown into a tree, Amora cast a spell to freeze or burn their enemy. She kept her distance and allowed Bjorn to take the lion share of attacks.

It wasn't until Hulk nearly punched her that she growled and tossed down a bottle. The bottle cracked once it hit the ground and out burst a flame as tall as the beast. A light emitted from the center and it widened, but it was too bright for Hulk to see in.

“Now!”

Bjorn slammed into Hulk and forced him through the portal.

Before Hulk even had the chance to turn around, the door shut and left him in the new realm. His eyes adjusted to the day and he found himself in a world much like Asgard. He's heard of such a place.

Kona Lifandi.

_We have to get out of here!_

Banner's warning didn't come soon enough. An arrow stuck Hulk right between the shoulder blades. Before he could even attempt to pull it out, the beast's eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, his size snapping back to leave Banner passed out and vulnerable to the elements.

Or in this case, the archer who shot him and his own captors.

A blond woman walked up and kicked the blacksmith with the toe of her boot. “Hmm, perhaps your new pet will come in handy after all, Leski.”

The red head smirked and looked to her 'pet.' The archer only stared down at Banner blankly.

**

Pepper woke up the next morning to an empty bed. She didn't allow herself to worry. She walked out to find he was not working on the weapon commissioned to him. Still, she didn't allow herself to worry. It wasn't until she walked towards the door and found a ripped shirt laying on the floor near it. She picked it up with a shaky hand before standing and ripping open the door, fabric still in her fist.

“Banner!” She looked around the streets wildly and listened for the cry of the beast. When she heard nothing, she turned and ran.

Stark heard the screaming and walked out to see her running right past his door. The alchemist frowned. “Pepper?”

She snapped around, hands still gripping the shirt tightly. “He... He..”

Stark didn't need her to explain, he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Don't worry. We'll find him.” Even in beast form, Banner never went far from home. The longest he was ever gone was a day. But never during times of war and never without Pepper's knowledge. “He probably ended up letting his emotions get the best of him. I'm sure he's fine.”

She nodded and hugged the fabric close to her. “I hope so.”

“Now, I have some things to do so we're prepared for the hunt. Will you be alright?”

“Yeah, I'm going to search with Sif and the Warriors Three. I'll be fine.” Pepper thought for a moment. “Will you...”

She didn't need to finish the sentence. “Don't worry. I'll keep an eye out for Banner. He's leaving me alone for the search, after all. I should beat him for it.” He smiled.

Pepper laughed softly in response. “Thank you. Hit him once for me... I should go make sure Wade's gun is finished.”

“Yeah. Wouldn't want him standing at your shop, whining.” Stark kept the smile on his face until Pepper headed out of sight. Then, he walked in and let it slip away. This wasn't like Banner at all. He wanted to believe the blacksmith was only overwhelmed and needed to let off steam. But why now, of all times, would he unleash the beast? Why wouldn't he hold it back for only a few extra hours?

“JARVIS, time to wake up. We're heading out early.”

_“Very good, sir.”_

He wouldn't add unnecessary worry to Pepper's mind by telling her his own fears. Instead, he would do what he could to find both Amora and Banner. Hopefully, she didn't use her magic to control the beast or something equally destructive.

**

The search began. For a day, there was no sign of Amora or anyone that may be in league with her. Thor grew antsy in the palace, his hand itching to grab his hammer and slam it down on some much deserved heads. Had it not been for the needs of the Aesir, he would be out there with them. But, to keep the throne from being vacant, he would be in position in Asgard.

“My lord.”

He gripped the staff tightly as he turned to the bowing warrior in black.

The warrior didn't look at him and instead kept his head bowed. “Word has come from the Valkyrie. They want no part in this search and demand to be left out of your affairs.”

Thor frowned. Odd that the Valkyrie would stand for such a thing. Surely, they were just as much at risk as any. “Thank you, that will be all.”

The warrior said nothing more as he walked out. Bjorn rounded a corner and growled. “Why would we even bring attention to this? And wandering the halls of the palace? Are you mad?”

His armor chuckled. _All in good time, my dim friend. You will understand. Now, meet with the woman. We have an appointment to keep, do we not?_

Bjorn growled and whispered harshly. “Why all this running around? I had him right where I needed him. I can go into Jotunheim and slay the other king before any know I'm there. What good does this do us?”

_Foolish little Bjorn. It is not just the heads of kings we need. This is why we needed an Enchantress. She understands the needs of us all. Just trust us; you will get your throne._

“If I don't, creature, I will be sure it is your head on my mantle.”

There was an amused hiss. _By the time we're through, there won't be enough room for all the trophies of those you will slay._

Meanwhile, Sif walked into the throne room and bowed before Thor. “My king. What is it you wish of me?”

The thunderer scoffed. “Sif, you are the last I would want kneeling before me.”

She didn't hesitate to stand. “No sign of Amora in Asgard. We are set to leave for the realms.”

He thought about it for a moment. “Where do you head?”

“We plan to visit the dark elves and warn them of the Enchantress.”

“Be sure to inform them of this; any who are found to be in league with the Enchantress will be considered in an act of war. This message is to be sent to the Valkyrie as well.”

“Is that not extreme? By the end of this, we may have a true war on our hands.”

“Then so be it.”

Sif looked to her friend and frowned. She moved in closer. “Thor... You cannot let this go so far. Our fight is with Amora, no one else. Leave it at that.”

The thunderer said nothing for a moment, as if letting the words sink in. He only shook his head and looked away from Sif. “I do only what is necessary.”

“Was it necessary to lock away the only person who had any hope in speaking reason into your head? Is it necessary to cause war on a realm in attempt to send out one who has no feeling towards the people she hides among?”

“My order is final, Sif.”

“As is my decision to rebel against it.”

Thor snapped around and glared at her. “I dare you to repeat that.”

Most would recoil at the sight of that glare and say anything to keep from angering their new king. However, Sif didn't budge. “I understand you are in pain and only looking to protect those who are close to you, but such a fight can only bring more bloodshed.”

“Then what do you suggest? I let go of Amora?! I allow her to destroy us all?!”

“I ask that you don't go into this like a raging bull! It is _because_ of this anger that she turned you into the beast in the first place!” Sif snarled at Thor. “I will go to Svartalfheim, but I will _not_ bring word about a war to drive out one woman with an obsession!” She turned a heel and headed out of the room. Sif was not one to back out of battle. It was her place; a sword in one hand, the head of her enemy in the other. But to start a war over one person was senseless and unworthy of the title 'war.'

There was no honor in such a battle. She would take no part in it.

**

Realms away, the search was in full swing. With no Banner, Stark was left to work alone. He didn't work well with the warriors three, Pepper went with them and Sif, and Wade would be busy on his own trips. Plus, he didn't know how long he could be around his son's boyfriend without wanting to kill him.

“Talk to me, J.”

_“I only have readings on the dwarves inhabiting the tunnels. So far there is no sign of any Aesir presence in the area.”_

“Any signs of Banner?”

_“Not even so much as a foot print.”_

The alchemist sighed and paused in the air. Where would he go?

Down below, his pause left him vulnerable to the cloaked duo. Amora smiled darkly. “Like clipping the wings of a dove.”

Bjorn took that cue and launched part of his suit at Stark. It slapped into the alchemist's shoulder and burrowed for grip. Stark snapped around and tried to pull it off, but was immediately distracted by the green blast of magic hitting his shoulder.

Amora levitated before him with a smirk. “Why, hello, Stark. It's nice to see you outside of the pub.”

“Amora. Almost didn't recognize you without the dungeon rags. You wouldn't plan on coming quietly, would you?”

“Oh, Stark. Normally, such sweet talk would make me consider going with you. But, you see, I have a new pet. And he simply can not be left alone.”

“Well, that's fine by me. I'll just have to take you both.” He reached up and aimed to fire.

His suit died for a moment and caused him to fall a few feet.

Stark let out a surprised cry, then caught himself as the power returned. “JARVIS?! What's going on?”

 _“I'm sorry, sir._ _But it seems something is overr..ding m...syst...tk—bzzz!”_ There was a cackle before the system died around him.

Stark didn't know how far he fell until he hit the ground with a loud crash. He grunted and tried to pull himself up, but the armor was ripped away from his chest and head. He looked up into the face of Bjorn, the mask now in position as it grinned at him. _“This was almost too easy for us.”_

Before Stark could fight to get it away, he was frozen in place by Amora. A moment later, there was a painful pull from his chest and the creature pulled the reactor free from his chest.

_“This will make a good trophy.”_

Stark could feel the shards moving to his heart. Sharp pain started, a pain he wished to never feel again. It overwhelmed his senses and the only thing he could see was Amora wave goodbye before he was completely paralyzed from the pain.

He laid there, quietly as the freezing took its effect. There was too much pain to think. Too much to move. Too much to feel even the ground against his back. Eventually, the pain became a far away feeling as his blood froze and his heart stopped pumping.

 

 

 **

Pétr pursed his lips and watched Loki pace the room. After announcing the lockdown and turning it around to look like something that was for the good of everyone involved, he was left with little to do but crowd control and worrying about Asgard. He asked for no help, possibly in a vain attempt to distract himself from the fact he was locked out of Asgard while a crazed maniac who was obsessed with his husband ran free.

The half-blood turned to Maya. “Is this all we can do?”

She sighed. “If we are truly on lockdown, then what more can be done? But...” she looked to her king. “If something isn't solved soon, I fear the worst for Loki's condition. The added stress will do nothing to aid the development of the child.”

Pétr's head snapped around. “You know?”

“We discussed it long before, but I knew the moment he walked into this realm nearly two weeks ago.” She crossed her arms. “On the positive, this lockdown will almost guarantee he will be here when his instincts force him to nest.”

“Would it be so bad if it happened in Asgard?”

“Yes.”

The answer was so blunt, Pétr couldn't think of a proper response. He only nodded and looked back as Loki finally took the opportunity to sit down. He was still not comfortable with this. His eyes glanced to the door every few seconds.

Hopefully whatever Wade brought him would be enough to calm his nerves as well.

**

With a bag tossed over his shoulder and his new weapon at his side, Wade left Asgard for Jotunheim. The queen was now secure in her position far away from anything that may target her. She made sure to assure the mercenary of her safety, more for the fact that he would be speaking with Thor in the near future. Wade didn't seem to care either way. Despite all the destruction and the threat of chaos falling on his home, he kept pretty calm. Well, as calm as he could. The insanity in his mind was still clear as he engaged in conversations with beings no other could see and humming to tunes no one else knew.

“Hmm, now there's something that's bothering me. Care to humor me?”

What would that be?

“We have Amora to think about, I get that. But why would she kill Big Papa? If she was strong enough to just stop him before, why kill him this time?”

I'm not just going to tell you that! Figure it out on your own.

“Psh, buzzkill...”

“Oh, Wade... Your insane inquires give away your position.”

He stopped and turned to see the Enchantress standing right behind him, blocking the path back to Asgard. “Hey, this route's for employees only.”

“Laws so strange just beg to be disobeyed. Isn't that right, Bloodmonger?”

Heavy footsteps approached Wade from behind. He turned to see a familiar black suit, stretched to accommodate the larger form, but it still possessed Pétr's markings. It grinned, the tendril tongue sliding out to clean its teeth and cheek. _“Hello there, Love.”_

Even from under the mask, Wade managed to convey an expression of disgust clear enough for his two opponents to see. “Spidey, if that's really you, babycakes... wow. You really need a make-over.” His hand moved down his hip and gripped the gun at his side. “P.S.: move out of the way unless you feel like being the first one in Asgard to know what a bullet tastes like.”

Bjorn snorted and stepped closer.

Wade's hand snapped up and he pulled the trigger without a second thought. The bullets were dodged, with the exception of one that sank into his skin.

Then Amora moved as well. Wade dropped the bag and reached for one of his swords, only to find they were already gone. He didn't have time to consider it when Bjorn was attacking him again, black tendrils whipping out and snapping against his torso. They wrapped around him and slowly dragged him closer.

His boots gripped the ground, but he was still forced to slide. He huffed. “I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going...”

There was a slice at the back of his knees. He let out a yelp in surprise and a moment later, he was impaled into the ground by his own sword. When he tried to pull it out, the second came down and sliced off his hand before impaling the other to the ground.

He screamed. “My whittling hand!”

Amora walked over to the bag and pulled it open. She looked through the different herbs and supplies before smirking. “Planning to see the Jotun King?” She dumped out the contents on the ground and laughed. “Tragic you will not make it.”

A small squeak caught her attention as a doll about the size of her hand hit the ground near Wade's head. She looked at it as everything in the bag processed, then glared at the little toy. “That monster will not live long enough to experience its first breath.” She walked passed her companion and stepped into Jotunheim. “Kill him.”

Bjorn grinned darkly and the tendrils shot out and gripped the walls of the path. With a hard pull, an avalanche of rock and ice was coming down on Wade's head.

The mercenary managed to get himself free and dive towards the end of the tunnel as the rocks came down and crushed his body. His hand was the only part that managed to get out. It tensed in the pain right near Bjorn's face before falling limp and dead.

Amora growled. “I did not mean destroy the path. How will we get back to Asgard now?!”

Bjorn snorted. _“Do you think this is the only way?”_ A tendril shot out and sliced at air, opening a portal back to Asgard. _“We have learned magic in our time, my dear.”_

Amora looked at the portal before smirking. “Well, perhaps you aren't completely useless, after all!” She stepped through.

Bjorn followed. _“Now, what of Thor's warriors?”_

The enchantress laughed. “They are the least of my worries. Without the Alchemist, the Beast, and the Mercenary, they have no defense. By the time they arrive in Asgard, their king will already be my slave.”

The path to Asgard was easy. The people there were too dense to see through a glamoured face. All it took was a small shift in features for everyone to look at Amora and be on their way. She chose the face of a brunette; innocent eyes and a young, round face. While she usually didn't enjoy having to mask her features, it was now a necessity evil while the king had a warrant on her head.

Bjorn had yet to be added to this list. His head was free to be uncovered and unmasked. All of Asgard just looked to him as another person out on the hunt. So long as the symbiotic creature attached to him stayed in armor form, he was fine. He was lucky for this, but this wouldn't last long.

They didn't speak for now. There was nothing to say but far more entertaining thoughts. While they walked, Amora's mind wandered and a fantasy took over.

There was blood. It was enough to make her purr as she watched the dirty head hang. He spit more to the already stained floor. It would continue to fill his mouth from where his tongue would be severed to deny him his gift of speech. She would grab him by his long, dirty hair and look into those eyes. Those bloodshot, tired eyes where she knew tears would fall as soon as she left. They would hold a dead look as she spoke to him as if he were a friend.

She would tell him about how she took his husband to bed in the same tone she used when they traded information about spells. She would spare no detail. The pain and anger would mix at first, but over time he would lose his will and accept that he would no longer feel such pleasures as even a loving caress.

She would pretend to be sympathetic the day Bjorn beat him so hard he lost the hybrid abomination he carried. She would kiss him on the forehead and give him the motherly love he never knew. The affection would be unwanted, but his grief stricken body would be much too abused to give him the option of fighting. The love she gave would mock him.

She would tell him she was with child that day. It didn't matter if it was truth or not; his broken state would make it impossible to see a lie. She wouldn't need to tell him name of the father. He would already know.

When she sees his world collapse in his eyes and send him into madness, he would be allowed to die. He would be a husk by then, no longer useful for even so much as a comfort slave. The sweet embrace of Death only comes when he is too broken to even cry out in wordless anguish. She would crush his soul to dust and be sure it was too weak to return in any form.

She wondered how long it would take to get to that point. How long would defiance and anger sit in his features? How many times would he need to be beaten before he cowers under the fist and tries to beg for the pain to end?

How many days will it take for such a proud sorcerer to be reduced to nothing more than a whimpering mess, a shadow of the one he used to be?

This was something she wished to find out. And she will. But first, she needed to take down the warrior King. She stepped into the palace and smiled at the guards. “I seek audience with my king.”

“I apologize, Miss. But the king is very busy at the moment.”

“It regards the whereabouts of the Enchantress.”

The guard's eyes widened. “If this is the case, I can present this information myself.”

“That's awfully sweet of you, but I'm afraid the information must be exchanged in private. Run and tell him... Jane wishes to speak with him.”

The guard did so and didn't realize there was a shadow following closely behind. He arrived at the throne room and relayed the message.

Thor frowned in confusion. “Jane?” He didn't know anyone on Asgard by that name. He opened his mouth to inquire more about this woman, but was caught in shock when the guard was yanked away from the door by a larger man and in entered a woman who looked vaguely like someone he once met on Midgard. When the man closed the door, the glamour fell and there stood Amora. “Good evening, my love. I hear you search for me?”

 

 

 ** 

For a while, there was silence. He wasn't sure for how long he laid there, just staring through the mist, at the thin hand that was offered to him. “Come with us, Stark. It is time.”

He slowly reached up but then another voice interrupted. His throat tightened at the sound. “Please, allow me the pleasure, Miss. It has been too long since-”

There was a reluctant hum from the first voice. The elegant hand left his sight. “Hmmm, perhaps. But remember your vows to me for these privileges.”

The elegant hand was replaced by one younger and stronger. But it wasn't the hand Stark wanted to see, it was the face behind it.

He shot up to see Cap smiling at him.

The hand lowered, but the smile didn't fade. For a while, Stark only stared as he pulled himself to his feet. Slowly, on unsure legs, he walked to Cap. He walked passed the hand and wrapped his arms around the jotun. “Finally...”

Cap hugged him back. “It's good to see you too.” He reveled in the hold for a moment before pulling back. “But you can't stay.”

The alchemist blinked. “You can't be serious...”

“Your task isn't finished. You're still needed on Asgard. You know it just as well as I.”

“Cap...”

“I have a deal with Hel. It will take a little bit of power and some push, but I know I can get you back to Asgard.” He backed away with a sad smile. “We don't have much time. You can still catch the Enchantress if you leave now.”

The alchemist could already feel him fading from the realm. His face lit up in panic. “No! Wait! _Stop_!”

Cap stopped moving. The mist paused with Cap.

“Please don't send me back there...” Stark nearly fell to his knees as his eyes welled up, his arms circling around him as a chill went through his form. “I- I finally have you back! This is where I want to be... Cap, I... I'm a _disaster_ without you.”

The captain just listened, a look of surprise etched into his features.

“Since you died, I haven't been able to go a day without feeling pain. Like every day I wake up, knowing I can't be with you... It rips me apart. And you know how they say time heals all wounds? Well, they're wrong. Because the pain only gets worse.” He stared at the other, pleadingly. “Please don't send me back. It hurts too much.”

The jotun sighed and moved back in. “Stark, this is bigger than you and me. Back in Asgard and Jotunheim are people who depend on you. By staying here, you'll only be letting them down.” He ran a hand through the alchemist's hair. “Go save them and make sure they're safe. Enjoy living for a little longer. I'll still be here when you get back.”

Stark grabbed hold of the hand as Cap pulled away. He reached out and tried to touch the jotun one last time before he faded from the realm completely.

His fingers were hairs away from wiping away a bit of moisture on his cheek before Stark was forced back, body convulsed and he sucked in a gasping cough.

He looked around him to see the dwarves. They spoke words he didn't hear and patted him on the chest. He looked down to see copper gears in the hole where his blue jotun heart used to be. They clicked with every turn, the gears working to push back the shards and keep his heart pumping and unfrozen.

“Almost lost ya to the ice, Bub.” One of the dwarves rasped as he lit a pipe. He puffed on it, regarding Stark for a moment before continuing. “We will work ta save yer armor as well, and ya can continue yer fight with yer foes outta this realm.”

“Yeah... that's fine.” His voice was softer than he could wish. “Just give me a minute.” He covered his face and long due tears poured from him. His body shook as he held back the noisy sobs begging to come out.

The dwarves looked at one another but said nothing, unsure what to do about the strange Asgardian crying in their village.

**

Jotunheim stayed relativity silent. It was something Pétr wasn't used to. At this moment, had Laufey been in rule, he would be on the floor of the throne room, ready to pass out and suffering from severe blood loss. Maya would then take him to her home, clean him up, and give him a safe place to rest only to do it all over again the next day.

His blood, as well as the blood of many others, used to stain the floor of the throne room. Today, it was clean and lacked any sign of struggling life. Pétr knew he should be relieved by it, but it made it all seem like it never happened. At least the dirtied floor was enough to remind him all the twitches were a rational reaction to his past.

But now, he just twitched. The silence telling him to wait until something finally dropped and the king sent out someone else to beat- correction, to “condition”- him.

“Maya.” Loki's voice suddenly cutting through the still air was enough to make him jump. The trickster glanced at him, but didn't question it. “How long has it been since the lockdown?”

“Nearly two days, my lord.”

Pétr watched as Loki pushed himself to his feet, a grim expression on his features. He had to ask. “What's wrong?”

“Only a few items would need to be sought out. It wasn't anything particularly rare...”

“What do you mean?”

“My lord!” A messenger came running in and looked to his king. “There has been a collapse in a nearby tunnel.”

Maya looked up. “Was anyone injured?”

“None from our realm, as far as we can tell. But it looks as though someone was crushed under the rubble.”

Loki straightened up, a short flare of fear and concern in his eyes before disappearing as quickly as it came. He nodded. “Show us.”

They were led near the edge where the main port to Asgard had been shut down. Further to the west, Loki could see the debris of freshly fallen rocks in an alcove he never realized existed. Over the white snow and black rocks, he could see a red hand sitting limp.

He could feel his stomach turn to lead as Pétr mumbled a statement of worry and sprinted to the rocks. For a moment, the other hesitated to touch, but then, his fingers gripped the flesh to find no movement. “W-Wade...”

Then the hand gripped back weakly.

As Pétr looked at the fingers, he lit up with hope. He turned around to the three he left behind. “He's alive!” He began to dig and move the rocks.

Loki glanced at the messenger and assessed his height. After a moment, he nodded. “Make sure the tunnel doesn't collapse further.” He then moved in to help Pétr.

With all of them, they were able to pull Wade out. He huffed and laid on the ground, wincing in pain. “So that's what being crushed... feels like.” He laid still as possible as Pétr pulled off his mask. “I'd take.... blown to pieces... over this..”

Pétr sighed and gently pet his head. “As long as you're still alive.”

“Ribs are stabbing my lungs...” He coughed up a bit of blood.

The worry was instantly back. “Will you be okay?”

“Give me... about an hour.” He shifted. “But .... move me a little to the left. My ass is on a sheet of ice …. I can feel frostbite... in my nads.”

Loki turned to the guard. “We will stay here until Wade regains his ability to walk.”

“My lord, with all due respect, shouldn't we move to some place safer?”

“If we move him we risk mangling his body even more. With the collapse of the tunnel, it's unlikely anyone will come over here. But keep an eye open just in case.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Your thingies are still in the tunnel.” Wade coughed and wiped the blood away with his arm. “So's my hand.”

“Is it safe to assume Amora had something to do with this?”

“Oh, you little genius, you.”

Pétr's hand rested on the mercenary's head. “Wade, stop talking.” By the time he looked back up, Loki and Maya were already digging through the debris. The guard only stood by, keeping an eye out as he was ordered, but often glancing back nervously as they dug.

It took a little under an hour, but the rubble was soon cleared out enough to where Loki could see the bag and the small doll. The contents Loki needed were on the ground and useless. He grabbed the bag in hopes something was still in there.

Then a hand crawled out and gripped onto his forearm.

Startled by the movement, Loki flung the appendage against the wall of the tunnel. Maya looked up and watched as the hand gave off a couple of obscene gestures in the direction of the king. She looked out of the tunnel. “We found Wade's hand.”

Loki glared at it. “In a moment, it will be turned to ash.”

“No! That's my favorite hand!” They could hear him call back as Pétr trotted in to retrieve the body part.

Loki had already continued his digging, the little doll finding a place on his belt as he moved the rocks. The herbs were useless now, too crushed and scattered to get even the simplest magic configured. But at the moment, those were the least of his worries.

The sooner he reopened the path, the sooner he could get back to Asgard. If Amora blocked this off, there was no doubt she had a plan.

“Loki.... perhaps we should take a break now that we found our original intentions.”

“It can't be much deeper, Maya. We can get this open.”

“And then what? You've already been sent here, for your own protection mind you.”

“If I were in any danger, Amora had the opportunity when she crushed Wade. She was here, why didn't she attempt to take me down then?”

Maya and Pétr shared a glance.

“She doesn't _want_ me. She _never_ wanted me.”

Loki kept digging with both his hands and his magic. He would not stand for this. He knew Wade would eventually be his hint to where he could find the hidden path, but he had hoped the mercenary would come frolicking out and he could just demand to know its location.

He didn't think he'd have to clear it.

In no time, he had help near his side. Pétr used his webbing to force the path cleared while Maya tossed the bigger stones out of the tunnel.

The king nearly laughed when his hand groped air through one of the higher rocks. “It's clear!”

“Lo, There's more.” All three turned to Wade at the entrance, leaning against the mouth of the tunnel and still clenching his side. “It's not just Amora. It's that thing that was controlling you and Pét. They gotta team-up going on.”

The air was still as everyone let that sink in.

Loki's face stayed perfectly blank, but the tension was clear in his shoulders. “I will not back down simply because of the new adversary.”

Wade laughed. “Please, I was only tellin' ya so you don't yell at me later!”

**

He didn't know how long they expected him to just sit here, staring at the unconscious man. He was already tied down and practically infused to the wall. There was no way for him to get free, even if he somehow work up and had enough energy to regain all of his strength in one instance. Somehow, he doubted it.

But still, it didn't hurt to make sure. When the blacksmith moaned, his arrow was already notched and aimed right at the man. “Don't do anything stupid, Banner.”

Banner looked up, squinting at his captor and taking in his situation. He couldn't move, yes that was clear. The room itself was small and empty of any items aside from what the archer carried. “Do I know you?”

“Name's Haukr. I was apart of Odin's forces back in the day. You didn't know me, but I doubt there's a person in all the Nine that hasn't heard of you.”

Banner laughed mirthlessly. “I'd say I'm flattered. But that's a lie.” He took a good look at the other man. “If you don't mind me asking, what's an old warrior of your.... type doing with the Valkyrie?”

The bow shifted in his grip, but the arrow still pointed at the blacksmith. He shrugged. “I was used,” he swallowed, “by a crazed lunatic looking for revenge. My arrow nearly took the life of someone who didn't deserve it. So, I decided to leave for a while.”

“And you came here?”

Haukr smiled. “Not exactly. I was more... led here. I didn't realize she was Valkyrie until I was on their land. From there, it was pretty much me fighting their ranks.”

“I'm surprised they gave you the chance.”

“It's not so bad. They're Valkyrie, not Shield Maidens. So long as you stay useful and not betray them, they're fine.”

“So letting me go counts as a betrayal, doesn't it?”

“Why else to you think you're still on the business end of my arrow?”

Banner sucked in a deep breath and pulled at the restraints. “Haukr, the All-Father's dead.”

A grim expression took over Haukr's features, but he still didn't lower his bow. “Yeah, I felt that.”

“The woman who killed him is still out there with another man. They're going to kill again, probably the new king. You have to let me go.”

The bow lowered slightly. “If I let you go, I might never be able to...”

“If you don't, we could be looking at the fall of Asgard.”

Haukr stared at him.

Meanwhile, newcomers entered the realm. Sif and Pepper kept in front of the warriors three, Fandral doing his best to hide his face. “I shouldn't be here..”

“Just stay quiet and let me handle this.” Sif looked to the sky where she could see the flying horses. “I will not allow this to continue any further.”

They were spotted quickly and one of the horses dove. As soon as it landed, the dark-haired woman dismounted and nodded at the warrior, her posture speaking of unquestionable power. “Sif. Good to see you again.”

“I wish it could be under better circumstance, Hildur.” Sif's lips thinned. “Thor has become mad with his thoughts of revenge. He has taken your refusal to assist in this search as an act of war. I came only to warn you of this.”

She frowned. “We have made no such refusal.”

“Pardon?”

“The death of the All-Father has an effect on us as well. We have no reason to refuse our assistance to Asgard.” She straightened and squared her shoulders. “Is this announcement of war the reason we had to subdue the Beast?”

Pepper snapped up. “The Beast? He's here??”

“Yes, he came in through a portal over three days ago. Surely you would know that.”

Pepper opened her mouth to demand more information, but then came a roar and the breaking of stone. All on the ground turned in time to see the large beast leaping with someone tucked under his arms.

Pepper glared and without a moment's hesitation, jumped on the horse. “I'll give this right back.” No one was given room to comment before she took off.

Hulk smirked to himself and kept a tight grip on the archer. He was now free and could go take care of the two who tried to trap him in this realm! They would pay for this!

He was in midair when his eyes met the familiar glare of Banner's wife. It caught him by surprise as he fell to the ground, leaving a large crack in the rocks.

Pepper followed and landed the horse, jumped off, and stormed up to the beast. “Give me Banner.”

“Banner's not here.”

“I'm not playing around!”

“Neither am-”

“Hulk! Banner! _Now_!”

The beast looked at her for a moment, ignoring the people who ran up to the scene and the Valkyrie who landed to give some extra support. Hulk growled and put down his captive. “No one talks to Hulk like that.”

Pepper's eyes narrowed. “If you don't give me Banner in the next five seconds, no one will _see_ the Hulk for the next century.”

“I'm not scared of you, Puny housewife.”

The glare deepened. “Five-”

“No-”

“-Four-”

“But-”

“- _Three_ -”

“Fine!” He roared, blowing Pepper's hair back with its power. He growled when she didn't react.

The transformation was slow but soon a shirtless Banner stood before everyone. He smiled nervously at Pepper.

Then stumbled as he was backhanded hard. “Do you know how worried you had me?! I thought you... I thought...”

“I'm sorry.”

The glare didn't fade.

“Really, I am.” Carefully, he reached out and put his hands on her shoulders. “I thought I could end this quickly. I guess it was a little arrogant of me to think I could them down alone.”

Pepper's face morphed as she tried to decide if she should still be angry with Banner. She shifted on her feet and crossed her arms, body turning to and fro before she nodded. “It was. Very arrogant.”

“Forgive me?” He winced as the words fell from his lips.

“Let's take care of Amora first. Then I'll consider it.”

Hildur turned to Sif with a smirk. “Why hasn't she come for training?”

The question was only answered with a soft chuckle before the warrior turned to the valkyrie. “Can we count on your assistance?” Sif offered her hand.

It was immediately grabbed. “We will fight by your side and not cease until this threat ends.”

It was agreed. Sif relaxed considerably, Fandral let out a breath, Hogun and Volstagg stood a little lighter. Haukr's eyes travelled to one of the Valkyrie, a red head who stared at him intensely. She gave him an approving nod.

He looked away and clears his throat. “Where do we begin?”

**

The suit didn't fly as nicely without the use of Jotun magic. The dwarves, while they were experts with all things mechanical, just didn't have the same power. There was no way Stark would be able to face Amora again without making a few modifications. To both the suit and his heart.

The new device was loud in his body, the gears making him nervous with every turn. It was lighter than the device cooked up by Cap; now he felt the hole. It was an uncomfortable feeling of emptiness that could only be filled properly by one. He needed to get to his shop before anything.

He stopped immediately and looked at the door. Something wasn't right. Someone was here. He could hear movement inside. “JARVIS? Would there be any reason for someone to come to the shop at this time?”

 _“Negative, Sir.”_ The voice was faded and tired. _“With the search for The Enchantress, everyone is much too busy to worry about Alchemy at this time._ _The only possibility lies in Wade, as he is to travel between the two kings._ _However, my sensors indicate there are three within the shop.”_

“Do we go in, guns blazing?”

_“I would advise against this. After the flight home, we are at a mere twenty percent.”_

The gears tinkered faster as Stark's mind began to race. Who would be in there? What if it was Amora and her pet. What if they grabbed Pétr or Loki? His mind flashed back and suddenly he was back in Jotunheim, in the tundra with Cap's body laying in the snow.

His body shook as he burst through the door, weapons at the ready and froze.

There, at his table, stood one person he expected and two he wished he hadn't seen. “Why are you here?”

Loki snorted, but didn't look up from his work. “We will not stay locked away while all of you work to rectify this issue of Amora.”

“You were locked away for your own good.” He turned to Pétr. “And you should be back in Jotunheim with him.”

The hybrid shook his head. “We were in Jotunheim. Amora got in and nearly killed Wade.”

Wade let out a noise. “A couple of fallen rocks weren't going to stop me.”

“You're skull was crushed. I'm surprised you can complete a sentence.”

“I'm shocked he has the mental capacity to talk at all.” With a few more snaps, Loki placed the gun back on the table, a soft yellow glow emitting from the slots. “Be careful with it. It will have a bit of a-.”

Wade grinned and snapped his new weapon from the table as Loki spoke. He spun it around on his fingers before shooting a target. A shockwave blasted from the gun and as soon as the target hit, it melted and burned the material. With another twirl, Wade struck a pose. “Upgrade complete!”

“-kick.”

No one bothered to question it. Stark was quickest to change the subject. “Loki, you're worried about Thor, I get that. But you have a race to watch over right now. He wanted to make sure you'd be safe. Maybe you should just go home until it's over.”

“Stark,” the trickster frowned and looked at the alchemist intently, “ _Asgard_ is my home and that's how it will remain. I will not let some wench take it from me.”

“There's no talking you out of this, is there?”

“No.”

Stark just stared at him for a minute before turning to Pétr. “I'm guessing you agree?”

“Would I be here if I didn't?”

The alchemist sighed. “Not an ounce of common sense in this room.”

“Hey! I resent that!”

Loki quirked an eyebrow. “Have you counted yourself in this tally?”

“Don't I always?” He smirked and walked up to them. “Now make room, children. I have a suit and a heart to repair.”

Pétr and Loki didn't hesitate to help out. Wade just observed and talked to fill the air with his opinion.

**

Thor stood in a place he'd never seen and was surrounded by faces he did not know. They shoved past him and kept on their way while the thunderer stayed in his dream state. But even in his fogged mind, he asked the question; how did he get here? How could he get out?

“This way.” A familiar whisper in his ear. The voice was pleasant and kind. He wanted to see the face that matched.

He followed the sound even as shoulders bumped into his own. He walked for what felt like hours before finding himself standing before his home. Then it all came back to him.

Amora.

He sprinted in through the doors and found bodies of soldiers littering the ground. Their wide-eyed faces stared up at him, frozen in death. He forced himself to look away and continued on. As he got closer to his chambers, the body count decreased, but instead he saw more familiar faces. Fandral was torn in half, Hogun hanging from the wall, Volstagg with his skull bashed in. Sif coughing up blood from near his chamber down.

Coughing? She was alive! He rushed to her. “Sif! What has happened?”

She shook and looked up at him, her hand covering a wound under her breast where the armor cracked from a scepter's entry. “He- he... m-must not...”

It was becoming obvious to him that Sif was in no place to say anything. He ripped part of his cape and moved her hand to better cover the wound. “Do not worry, my friend. The one who did this will suffer for his villainy. He will not leave Asgard alive.” He looked up and his heart froze over.

The life had left Sif's body.

His vision blurred as he climbed to his feet. He kicked open the chamber door to find his room void of death. Instead, there on his bed sat his husband, casually reading a book with a bloody scepter laying on his lap.

He looked up and smiled. “Ah, hello Thor! I have waited for you.”

He swallowed and tried to ignore a nagging paranoia eating at his brain. At least one person he cared about was safe from harm. “Loki... What has happened? Why are the halls full of dead?”

“Is it not obvious? I killed them.” The words were so casual, it was almost surreal. Before Thor could ask why, Loki was on his feet, weapon in hand as he placed the book on the nightstand. “I grow weary of this game. It is time for me to take the power I so deserve. It's a shame, really. You are quite a thorough lover.”

Thor was caught in shock, his heart sinking slowly into his stomach. “You used me?” He didn't want to believe it. But the moment he looked his mischievous husband in the eye, he was swayed to believe.

Loki's eyes gleamed with a dangerous light as he tsked. “Oh Thor. Did you truly believe there would be anything more?” The scepter came in and nearly stabbed Thor in the heart before the trickster was blasted back.

Amora ran in and glared at Loki, positioning herself between the two. “Begone, Liesmith. You have weakened far too much to take me down as well.”

Loki snarled, but ultimately decided she was right and ran. “Once my strength has returned, so shall I. Thor will not keep my throne from me!”

The thunderer couldn't believe what he was hearing. He dropped to his knees. “No. It cannot be.”

Amora looked at him with a frown. “I foresaw this day long ago. Where an evil being would come to take the throne by seducing and killing you. I hoped to keep him from you in every way possible. I apologize for how unconventional some may seemed. I did not think he would see through the beast form.” She sighed and knelt before him. The enchantress cupped his chin and forced him to look into her eyes. There was a soft glow within them, comforting the thunderer. “I failed to protect you from him before, but I will not fail again.”

Thor couldn't find it in him to even nod. The one person he loved more than any has betrayed him. It drained him of all his energy. He was too tired to fight this. Amora pulled him into her chest like a mother would a child, her hand petting his head soothingly.

She was singing to him as he felt the pain drift, his mind fogging.

**

It took only a few hours with all the help he received. By the time they were finished, the armor ran more effectively off the dwaven heart. While he would like to have his old reactor instead, the two jotuns who shared his roof both agreed they didn't have the time for making a new one. Not when it was clear the Enchantress was close.

The palace was too quiet, especially for the short tempered king who currently sat upon the throne. No one voiced the concern. However it was enough to make skin crawl.

It was on their way to the palace they met up with the remainder of the team. Stark let out a snort when he saw Banner jump off the back of one of the flying horses and stand with them in the courtyard. “Glad to see you're not in pain.”

Banner chuckled. “Yeah. Yet.” He looked to the other's and smiled grimly. “The day's still young.”

“While this is nice and all, we're losing part of our team.” Wade pointed to the palace where it looked as though Loki didn't stop. Pétr trotted after him, but knew better than to force him to slow down.

Stark let out a sigh and nodded. “Right. Time to free the beast, Banner.” He looked to the newer additions for a moment before turning to the Warriors Three and Sif. “I'm assuming they're all caught up on what's going on?”

“Why else would they be here?”

“Few new installments. We have a crazed maniac in a magic suit to worry about. The suit is made of some sort of goo. Don't let it stick to you for long, if at all. Otherwise, you'll be recruited to the other side.”

Leski snorted. “They'll be down before they know what hit them.”

“That's the spirit.” The helmet moved back down as Stark kicked off the ground to prepare to blast into the palace. “Let's get going.”

“Stark.”

He looked back at Pepper to find a look of concern. As the others headed in, they stared at each other. The alchemist has seen that look many times before. She saw past the armor and into the recent breakdown.

Stark didn't lift the mask. “We'll have plenty of time to talk later. Promise.”

Pepper nodded and in an instant, took off on her horse.

**

Loki stayed ahead of them, ignoring the halfling that trailed only a few paces behind him. The bodies of fallen guards were along the floors. Most looked petrified; he couldn't tell if any were dead.

It was when Pétr walked by that they all began to move.

Pétr jumped back as a hand moved near him. “Hey! You're-” he saw a familiar throbbing near the guard's temple, “-alive.” He backed away, middle and ring fingers tapping the trigger of his webslingers lightly. “Hey, Loki?”

“Yes, I see them.” But this was only going to serve as a distraction. He needed to get to Thor!

Pétr looked to the sorcerer and could tell right away what needed to be done. “This isn't anything I can't handle. Go get your husband back.”

Loki glanced at Pétr, lowering his arm from his weapons and giving the other a soft smile. “Thank you.” He ran around the others and left them to Pétr.

“You owe me!” He shot his web at one getting a little too close to Loki and pulled him back. He swung around and notice all the guards that were on the floor were now up and glaring at him.

Pétr sighed and cracked his neck. “Well, better get started.” The others couldn't be too far behind anyway.

For the most part, Loki had no problem avoiding the possessed guards. Most ran past him and towards the room where he left Pétr. Those who did stop looked to have a moment of clarity before they were repossessed and continued on their way.

Loki didn't bother questioning it and instead just used the opportunity to prepare himself for anything Amora could try. He created duplicates to cover more ground then continued to trot through the palace. The quicker they could end this, the better.

He opened a door and walked into the dining hall when something rectangular, metal, and very very heavy slammed into his chest and knocked the wind out of him.

The hammer returned to its owner's hand, lightening flashing in his eyes as he glared at Loki. “You have no business in my home, Liesmith.”

“Thor...”

There was a laugh behind the Thunder King. Amora didn't hesitate to show her face. She sauntered up and touched Thor's bicep. He relaxed a fraction while the Enchantress smiled at the stunned look she received from the third party. “You kept us waiting, Loki.”

“Amora,” his voice a low hiss, “release your hold on Thor this instant.”

The smile didn't fade as she looked to Thor. He still glared at Loki, hammer twisting in his hand. “I'm afraid I don't know what hold to which you are referring. Thor is by my side by his own accord.” She turned to the king. “Isn't that right, my darling?”

Thor grunted and nodded, his eyes never leaving his target. Even as Amora wrapped her arms around him. “You see, Laufeyson, Thor is finally in the arms of someone who truly cares for him. Someone whom he deserves. A worthy queen for Asgard. Not some half-hearted excuse to bond two opposing realms.”

“Then let me hear it from him.”

Amora smirked and moved in closer to Thor. “Would you like to speak to the intruder, my Love? Or would you rather I see to it your lips are occupied until he is taken away.” She didn't wait for the answer and instead closed the gap between them.

She was too preoccupied by her own lust to see the burning rage light up in Loki. But it didn't take long for her to feel it in the form of long fingers digging into her scalp, tangling in her hair, and ripping her away from the king's lips.

She let out a yelp and moved just in time for Thor to wrap his hand around Loki's neck and slam the trickster into a nearby wall. It cracked under the pressure of his body, Loki gasping and gripping at the unrelenting hand.

Amora snorted and ran her fingers through her blonde locks, glaring at the Jotun King. “Hair-pulling, Loki? Are we children?”

The grip tightened and Loki's mouth opened in desperate attempt for air. He looked down at Amora as she tapped Thor's shoulder. His grip loosened a fraction.

She sighed and shook her head. “I would love to stay and watch as Thor beats you within an inch of your life, but I'm afraid the bloodmonger is in need of my assistance. Enjoy the very last time Thor will ever touch you. Darling, please be sure he still breathes by the time you are through.”

Thor turned and smiled at Amora, eyes locking once more. “Of course.”

She planted one last kiss on Thor's lips before leaving.

As soon as she was out of the room, a blast hit Thor from behind and Loki faded from his grip. The Jotun King glared at his husband. “If I must bring harm upon you to rid you of this spell, then so be it!”

Thor lowered his arm and snarled. A decoy. He should know better. But he would not be fooled again so easily! Hammer up, he charged and met the scepter guarding Loki's head.

**

The rest of the group couldn't arrive fast enough. Pétr was on the wall when a blast came through the door and knocked out one of the guards. He looked to Wade who blew at the barrel of his gun. “Protect and serve, bitch!”

He bounced off the wall and kicked down one of the men charging at Wade. “I don't think that applies in this situation.”

“Why not?” Wade ignored the exploding rays from behind him as he looked at Pétr in confusion.

The two just stared for a moment as the fighting continued around them. After a man collapsed at Pétr's side from an arrow to the chest, the webslinger shrugged. “You make a valid argument.”

“Hey! We don't get a break here. Get to work!” Stark took down another guard.

“They're being controlled by the suit. You can see it near their eyes.” Pétr called out for everyone to hear.

“They're may be casualties. At least they're guaranteed a place in Vahalla.” Leski grabbed one of the men and forced him to the ground.

Hauk laughed and shot another arrow, this one landing on his target and planting a net around him. “Strange silver lining.”

“A silver lining nonetheless.” She smirked at him. She turned and tensed to strike as one of the men tried to run in, sword swinging.

He never got to her. A web shot down from the ceiling and pulled him up. Pétr then kicked away his weapon and stuck him there, along with the five other unconscious guards. He looked to the other two. “We should still, you know, consider sparing some lives. We did the last time this happened.”

A roar and the sound of bodies falling against concrete was part one of the response. His father didn't hesitate to fill in part two as he shot down some of the guards. “Out of the three of you, only two should actually still be alive. If Wade wasn't such a freak of nature, he'd be in bits and pieces in a Jotunheim tundra.”

“Hey!” Wade blasted a hold in the shoulder of one of the guards as he thought about that. He then shrugged. “Yeah, you gotta point, Starky. You gotta point.”

“Don't call me 'Starky.'”

“Daddy?”

“Keep pushing, Wade.” He blasted another guard. “I dare you.”

The mercenary smirked. “Daddy it is, then!”

Pétr laughed before finding himself getting slapped in the face. He nearly released his hold on the ceiling from the impact, but caught himself and managed to turn around. There was the old suit, gripping the ceiling as well and grinning widely. _“Hello, little spider.”_

Pétr grimaced. “Can't say I didn't see this coming.”

The guards froze and dropped their weapons. They turned to a door where it was blasted open by Amora. She growled and placed a hand on her hip. “All of those who lack symbiote are trespassing. I give you until the count of three to retreat before I am forced to take action.”

Sif didn't give her the chance to start counting before she moved up to attack.

Then the magic touched her and she screamed out in pain as it ate at her armor and began to turn her skin to silver.

“One.”

Next was Fandral, who came to Amora from the side. She turned and hit him with some magic as well, his arm becoming stiff and turning to gold.

“Two.”

Volstagg rushed and grabbed the two as Amora aimed to destroy them. In her distracted stat, Hogun slammed his mace into the side of her head. He glared at the woman. “Three.”

He was blasted back and slammed through a wall, his own form turning to wood. The three were beginning to shrink.

The battle continued.

**

Thor noticed Loki's movements and took note of how different they were from the small fights of the past. He watched as the trickster laid a protective and paranoid hand over his midsection at nearly every strike. Naturally, this meant a point of weakness.

The thunderer tried to exploit such a point.

Loki's magic prevented this and he was shot back as soon as he tried.

By this time, from Loki's head to his chest was completely battered. His legs and arms suffering just as much, but there was no way he was allowing Thor to hit him where it mattered. Thor himself was also wounded and bleeding, a burn mark clear on the thunderer's shoulder. But Amora's magic had yet to release him.

Loki limped, just barely holding himself up. “Thor, please....”

“I will not be manipulated by your soft pleas, Trickster!” The hammer flew and just barely missed Loki's head.

He still kept that hand over his stomach and watched as ice formed around the corners of the room. No. Not yet! It was too early.

 _A stressful situation will only cause you to nest quicker._ He could heard Maya's warning as clear as day. She tried to convince him to stay in Jotunheim, but he stayed stubborn. The move was proving to be a foolish one. Now, he was more worried about the safety of the structure than the child he carried. If Thor didn't back down soon, he would be consumed by the ice and quite possibly freeze to death. “Listen to me, Thor!” He shot at Thor to keep him at bay.

The thunderer wouldn't have it. “Be silent! All you spout are lies!” Thor lunged.

Loki dodged.

**

Pétr dodged another attack from his fellow wallcrawler. Bjorn was finding himself increasingly frustrated with how quickly the half-blood could move. The dark suit would swat at him, but only cut into fabric. He moved to catch a limb only to find himself slicing as air as Pétr moved. He knew, if he could only catch him, then he could pop his head off and have vengeance for both him and the sentient suit.

Of course, the problem was catching the bastard!

From below, he could hear the cursing and ramblings of one of the Aesir, along with blasts and gunshots in hopes of getting him down. It seemed the guards were finally exhausted and useless while Amora was keeping a good amount of the team busy.

Pétr eventually came to a hall and looked down from the ceiling as a door was forced open by Thor. The thunderer just barely caught himself and turned back to glare at Loki. “Coward!”

And there Bjorn saw his opportunity. Loki walked out, having yet to notice the two on the ceiling. As he faced Thor, Bjorn snuck behind him. And now he could cause the fall of the king.

He shot several times.

Pétr caught sight of this and pulled Loki out of the way by a single web shot. The sorcerer fell and slid across the ground, but he was still in one piece.

The same could not be said about Thor. He caught the attack by the torso in four different places, on his face a look of shock. He dropped his hammer and took a step, blood seeping from the wounds. He took another.

Loki stood, fear of his lover's end clear in the expression on his face. He couldn't speak, he could hardly move anymore than to stand.

On the third step, he stumbled right into Loki's arms and collapsed. The weight of his body forced the other to his knees. Thor's body laid half on Loki, the blue eyes finally clear. “Lo...”

“No, don't speak. Just,” Loki's cape became a means of stopping the bloodflow, despite the green turning a dark black as the blood continued to seep from the wounds. “Just focus on living. Stay with me.”

Amora came in just in time to see the sight. Behind her were the warriors. All of them paused at the sight, sorrow gripping at their hearts.

Amora glared at Bjorn, tears pricking her eyes. “What have you done?!”

“We were aiming for the jotun!”

“It was agreed that neither of them would die!”

Pétr came down from the ceiling and looked at Loki before letting out a deep breath. It didn't take long for him to realize he shouldn't be able to see his breath. “Oh no...”

Stark turned to Pétr. “What now?”

“Loki... he's...” They looked to where Loki still sat to see his skin had changed.

The cold would soon force Pétr's blue as well.

Wade tilted his head and turned to Pétr. “Is this cuz of the baby?”

Stark tensed. “Baby?!”

“Yeah, Loki's baby. But I wasn't supposed to tell you-”

“Get everyone out of here!”

“-that.”

Stark didn't hear him. He just moved forward as memories flashed over his eyes. There wasn't many times Cap scared him. He was usually very gentle, considerate, loving, loyal. Until...

_Cap had just told him about the soon to be new addition to their little family and he gave him a quick rundown on what the Frost Giants referred to as 'nesting.' It sounded like a lonely and unpleasant experience, not to mention unnecessary. Instinct or not, Stark would do what he could to stop it._

_“Cap, what can I do?! Tell me how to help!”_

_“You can help by leaving!” He remembered the glare from the red eyes. The ice forming on the floor. His hesitation was enough to set the Captain off all the more. He jumped as the shield flew and stabbed into the wall right next to his head._

_“Get out!” The half-panicked roar echoed in his head even as he hightailed it out of there. He looked back as soon as he was out of the clearing and on the path. He watched the building, his father's old lab, engulfed in hard ice. It was too late to stop it._

_He needed a drink._

Stark didn't even register his movement towards Loki and Thor. If the thunderer had any chance of surviving the stab wounds, they were completely removed if he stayed here while the ice formed.

Lucky for them, the trickster was a little distracted by his unforgiving rage. As soon as Thor was pulled from his grip, he turned his attention to Amora and Bjorn.

For the moment, they put aside their anger at each other. It was clear they had another, bigger problem than just a wounded slave.

“You will suffer extensively for your crimes against the Nine.”

Bjorn didn't look too threatened. The mask melted away from his face to show his smirk. “There is nothing you can do. The stronger king has already fallen. You may have to take this as an opportunity to run.” Bjorn moved into strike.

As soon as the tendril arm touched Loki, the warrior was incased in ice and frozen in place. There was nothing he could do now but hope the suit could protect him until the ice thawed.

Unlikely.

Haukr saw this and immediately thought to the reason he left Asgard in the first place. Being frozen in place wasn't some simple flesh wound. Your entire body feels the needles burrow into your skin until the nerves finally get the hint and numb you. But he was only incased for a few minutes. He didn't know how long Bjorn would be like that. “We should get going?”

Pétr could feel his skin morphing and he nodded. “Yeah. Now.”

Amora backed away from Loki as an ice spear formed in the king's hand. “Loki, my dear friend. Please. You're a reasonable man. I'm sure we can come to an agreement if we just talk about this.”

Stark almost felt a tinge of pity for Amora. At this point, there was no reasoning with Loki. They pushed it too far. But they couldn't stand around and watch this ending. Stark lifted Thor as best he could, but the king was dead weight. He didn't know if he'd be able to carry him out of here fast enough.

Lucky for him they had a powerhouse. Hulk quickly lifted Thor and tossed the thunderer onto his shoulder. He gave Stark a nod before running for the door.

The alchemist turned and watched as a pleading Amora was consumed by ice. Despite all her struggles and cursing, she became trapped.

Loki sneered. “I will enjoy watching you freeze to death.”

_“Stark. Run.”_

He almost didn't want to listen to the familiar voice. If he stayed and froze like Amora, he would be able to finally be with the captain. But, then there was the little issue of the injured. He needed to make sure they were safe before he finally kicked the bucket.

But then again, Pétr could take care of them. But would freezing really be the way to go? Hmmm.

Loki turned and glared at the alchemist. “Why are you still here?!” It wouldn't take long before the entire room was consumed and neither of them were sure how far the nesting would go.

“Alright. Leaving!” Another reason not to freeze here. Loki would bring him back just to kill him again. He blasted out of the room as it was engulfed.

The ice followed him through the halls but slowed to a crawl when it got to the front door. Stark turned and watched as the golden palace turned a shade of blue. The sun and the heat had no effect on the new encasing and probably wouldn't for months. Loki would be alone until then.

“C'mon, Dad.” Pétr put a hand on Stark's shoulder. “We should try and help Thor before it's too late.”

“Yeah.” He turned and left. They could at least make sure the new royal member grew up with both parents.

**

The gates were larger than he'd ever seen. He was caught in awe by just the sheer power he felt in their presence. But, there was something not right about this. He could hear the echoing voices telling him he did a good job and he deserved to be in front of this gate, but he didn't do everything he could. He nearly killed his lover, allowed his home to become overrun, allowed that vile woman to get her hands on him once again.

This wasn't right.

But the door beckoned him. It opened as he took a hesitant step towards it. He could hear the sounds of celebration. He could smell the foods and drinks of Asgard. He could almost taste them. With each noise and smell there came another haze over the memory of his life and love. He took another step.

Then something hit him in the back of the head. Thor turned to watch as a large shield returned to the hand of its owner. Whoever he was, he was much too far away to be another heading for Vahalla. But, he just stood there, watching the passing king. A large hand moved up and he signaled. _Come here._

Thor growled and stepped closer to him. “You dare challenge me?”

He could see the head nod and the body hunch down in preparation for the returning strike.

Thor charged, hammer pulled from his belt and at the ready as he did so. Mjölnir met the shield and caused the area around them to vibrate at the power of the blow.

Thor was shot back. He snarled and charged again.

This time his opponent had another trick. He was grabbed and tossed into a mist. He heard a solemn voice chant in another language before he sucked in a deep and painful breath. Too much pain.

It didn't take long to process what happened. He was back on Asgard. He sat up and looked to the other's in the room. Stark was right next to him. Pétr on the far side healing his friends. Wade sat in a chair as if he were forced there. All of them were alive and safe. But there was still a presence missing. “Where's Loki?”

When no one spoke up, he immediately feared the worst. He attempted to stand as adrenaline began to rush through him.

It was then the alchemist sighed. “Stay seated, big guy. This is gonna be a long story.”

It took an hour and Thor listened without interruption. He just blinked in surprise at the mention of his quickly approaching fatherhood and from there, Stark was sure the rest of the story didn't sink in. Especially the part where his castle was engulfed in ice.

As soon as Stark finished, Thor was out the door. He rolled his eyes and looked to Pétr, who still busied himself with Sif and the Warriors Three. He looked to his father and nodded to answer the silent question. “I can take care of them.”

“Thanks, Kid.” Stark ran. He didn't bother with the suit; he was sure Thor would see the ice, probably try to smash through and eventually exhaust himself.

He was surprised to find the king standing at the door, looking up at a lump that was a balcony before the ice consumed it. “Loki!”

There was no answer.

Stark let out a sigh. “He can't come out. It's in place until he's ready to have the baby.”

Thor continued to stare at the balcony.

“He's safe in there. That's why they do it.”

“But if I am not near him, how will I know when-”

Stark chuckled and pat the thunderer on the shoulder. “Trust me, if I knew the moment Pétr was being born, you'll know the moment this kid wants out.”

“And what of Amora? She and the warrior still stand in that room. No doubt Loki will be considerably weaker the moment of birth.”

“There's a reason we had to rush everyone out of there. She'll freeze to death. And on the extreme off chance she doesn't, we'll be there to throw down before she even has the chance to speak. Okay?”

He glanced at his companion, unsure if he should believe him or not. But, then again, he's been through this entire process before. Who better to trust?

But then, there was another question. “All who stayed in the palace are now without housing.”

Stark nodded and patted Thor on the shoulder. “I'm sure we can find places to put everyone.”

**

The Valkyrie returned to their home with Haukr at their side. Hildur spoke to Thor and was sure to make it clear they were allies in battle. They could be called on whenever Asgard was in need of their swords.

Sif, Fandral, and Hogun all found themselves in their cursed forms for a few days. No one had the faintest idea how to change them back, but after a while, it didn't matter. They found themselves back to normal soon enough. No one could explain exactly why, but all could hope for the same conclusion. It was never questioned aloud. They would have their answer once the nest was gone.

There were many people in Asgard willing to open their doors to the highest ranking warriors in the realm. Thor decided to keep with Stark for the time being and help with anything he would need when it came to rebuilding his suit. But he wasn't much help when it came to the heart.

Stark had hoped the thunderer at least saw it in Bjorn's hold when they were attempting the takeover, but the trophy was no where to be found. Pétr volunteered to assist in making a new one.

The only problem was he didn't have a high amount of experience with such magic and the only people who did were unable to be reached. He knew he could do it, but it would take a lot of time and energy.

The half-blood spent his nights out cold.

Wade sighed and shifted a bit. He knew Pétr was just exhausted, but it did had him a bit worried. Not to mention pent up considering he wasn't exactly getting any and there wasn't anything for him to do over the past few weeks.

He nearly fell asleep when he heard the fluttering of wings near his ear. When he didn't open his eyes, there was a peck at his cheek. Then his nose. Then his brow.

He swatted at the magpie. “I'm not dead! Stop trying to eat me!”

“Do not worry. I would rather starve.”

His eye shot open. “How did you get out of the Fortress of Solitude?”

His question went unanswered. “Dress. I require you in Jotunheim.”

“What about Pétr?”

“He stays. Leave a note if you must.”

Wade did as the bird commanded. He got up and threw on his clothes, complete with mask. Then, he wrote a quick note and placed it on his pillow before following the magpie outside.

The note was simple and possibly just as confusing as Wade himself.

_Following Tweety to Christmas Town. I'll be home for dinner. We'll have soft tacos!_

**

Death was lonely.

Especially when every task he undertook was to preserve those he loved in the next life. He perfected the ability with a bit of help from his Mistress. His soul was a small price to pay if it meant keeping Stark and Pétr alive and happy.

Nothing else mattered now. They were apart of a grander scheme and Cap knew it well. Hel was happy to see how it would all play out so she humored him and his mission to preserve life. The captain wanted to ask why she continued to help, but was partially afraid it would only make her question it as well.

So he kept quiet and obedient. And he would keep them alive so long as their bodies stayed intact. And in the rare case they weren't and could somehow be pieced back together.

“Have you finished with your toys for now, Stjevig?”

He sighed and nodded as Hel stood from her throne. “Thank you for allowing me this chance. If there's anything I can do-”

“Yes, in fact there is. You can leave my grounds.”

The jotun blinked. “Pardon?”

“You see, someone made a trade with me. They had a being I required and in return, they asked for you specifically.”

Who would pay for the soul of a Frost Giant? He was about to ask the question aloud before someone cleared their throat behind him. He turned and frowned in confusion when he found himself face to face with the All-Father.

Odin smiled. “Come, Stjevig. We have little time to explain.” The dead king turned and walked on.

Cap followed. “Sir, I'm afraid I'm at a loss. Why would you pay a price for me?”

Odin continued to walk. “You are a unique creature, Stjevig. In a time of war and hatred, you managed to see past it and into the heart of one of my men.” He looked up at the giant. “Even as Laufey kept you close to his side, you foresaw peace long before it was ever considered a possibility.”

“Are you telling me you didn't?”

He smirked. “I did. But I paid a price to see such things.”

“As did I.”

They walked in silence. The mist heavy at their feet. It didn't take long until they were at a cliffside, a familiar sight to Cap. He frowned. “This still doesn't answer why you would consider me useful.”

“Of course not. For I am not the one who purchased your soul.”

Cap frowned and opened his mouth to speak again. Only a gasp came as the ground was ripped out from underneath him.

He knew what laid at the bottom. His soul would be town to shreds and irreparable if he hit the rocks below. He remembered from the last time he stood at this cliffside.

His hand found a ledge.

“Has a vague feeling of Deja vu come over you?” He glanced up at the silhouette sitting at the ledge near his hand. It was thin and unmistakable, especially with the long horned crown. The silhouette reached out and offered a hand.

Cap grabbed it and was blinded by light.

Only to return to the dark. His eyes opened and he was suddenly in Jotunheim, laying in what appeared to be a half-broken slab of ice. He stared up at the night sky and looked around at the other men.

Most looked surprised to see captain was still alive.

Cap jumped up as soon as his senses connected. The men jumped away and shrunk back. “We mean you no harm.” One nervously spoke up.

“Sire, only asked that we find you.” Said another.

Then everything started to connect. Their king.

“It is nice to finally make your acquaintance, Captain.” Loki finally showed himself.

Cap pursed his lips. “It was you.”

“Yes.”

The captain looked at his king and took in the slightly swollen stomach. “Shouldn't you be in lockdown right now?”

Loki chuckled. “I am. At the same time, this required my immediate attention, less I risk losing the chance.”

“I don't understand.”

“This act will not cease at Amora and her pet. Many believe the treaty between Jotunheim and Asgard will fail. Many are people of Jotunheim. I'm in need of men to stand at my side.”

“But why me?”

The king smiled. “I've heard tales of you as a child. I understand you saw passed the differences. You also assisted me when it was necessary.”

Cap thought about this for a moment and glanced at the men. He never expected to be standing here again. He didn't expect the new lease on life.

He never expected a second chance.

“You have more than proved yourself in my eyes and I would not have any other man protecting the throne than you.”

Cap nodded. “I'm in your debt, I know that. But, considering you aren't actually here...”

“We will discuss the details of your debt at later date yes. In the meantime, I have taken the liberty of finding a guide to bring you anywhere you need to go.”

The jotun captain smiled at his king. It seemed Loki really did think of everything two steps ahead of everyone else. He could be truly dangerous if someone crossed him.

And by the smirk that twitched at the corner of Loki's mouth, he wasn't sure he would like who was going to be his guide. But, no matter. Loki's form blinked and faded before returning to full strength. “It would appear I am in need of rest. I apologize, my magic is not what it used to be.”

Cap nodded. “I understand. Its impressive you made it this far.”

“We shall meet again in a few months, Captain. For now, enjoy your time.”

“Thank you.” There was no way for him to express just how much this meant. Not that he would have the time anyway now that Loki had clearly given up on the duplicate and it faded from view. It was only then he could see his 'guide' sitting off to the side and kicking his feet like a bored child.

It was just another person he knew he would have to get used to. He walked up to the mercenary. “Hello, Wade.”

Wade looked up and grinned at him. “Sup, Cap? Nice to finally meet you face to face.”

Cap smiled back. “Agreed.”

“Ready to head into town?” The mercenary jumped from his seat.

Cap thought about this for a second. He never thought he'd be able to see them again. So the thought of actually walking into Asgard and knocking on the alchemist's door was terrifying. He sighed and nodded. “As ready as I'll ever be.”

**

There was a knock at the door.

Stark kept his eyes down on his suit, ignoring it as the knocking got louder. “JARVIS, is that Thor?”

_“Negative, Sir. It appears to be, I quote 'your future son-in-law.'”_

He didn't stop, the goggles still firmly in place as he forced the chest of the suit open. “That's your cue, Pétr.”

Behind him he could hear a sigh but the hybrid made no move to the door. “If I stop now, I'll have to start over.” It was clear in his voice the amount of power being used was making him tired. If he had to start over, then it would take even longer to recharge and he would be much too irritable to deal with for the next couple of days.

“J, tell Wade to get lost please.”

For a moment, he heard nothing. But then the mercenary started shouting, his voice just barely muffled behind the door.

JARVIS came back, exasperated. _“I'm afraid Wade is insisting.”_

Stark could hear the muffled ranting of the madman. He paused and strained to hear the words, but found there was nothing coherent. “What is he saying exactly?”

_“I do not feel comfortable using the language. However, he does insist you will not regret seeing the present he has for you two.”_

The alchemist's attention was caught. He pulled the goggles off his eyes. Present? What could Wade have gotten himself into where he thought there was something he would want?

He looked to Pétr in hopes he could answer. But he looked just as confused. “It couldn't be anything too dangerous.”

Stark didn't look convinced. “If I open that door and it's something that needs to be fed and cleaned up after, it's not staying here.” He stormed over to the door and swung it open.

All words caught in his throat.

“Hi, Stark.”

He stared, only moving slightly as Wade squeezed past him to get inside. Only when he felt the other body did he find it in him to take a step out the door. With a shaky hand he reached up, just barely able to touch the jotun's cheek.

He gripped the flesh and pulled.

Cap wasn't sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't that. He growled as the other hand moved up to touch his hair. “That hurts, you know.”

Stark laughed softly and forced Cap down to his level. “It's the least I could do.” His eyes looked to the scar across Cap's throat. His fingers traced it, hating the sight of it but caught in an odd feeling of fascination.

“Poppa?”

Stark turned in time to catch the look of surprise in Pétr's eyes before he ran to Cap. “Poppa!” The hybrid wrapped his arms around his jotun father and clung to him. Cap took a step back, surprised by this amount of affection. As soon as it faded, Cap smiled and wrapped his arms around his son. It didn't take long for Stark to join in.

The alchemist smiled and shut his eyes in hopes of stopping the tears of joy. It was only a few days ago he found himself perfectly content with dying if it meant he could be with Cap. But now, he got to have both his lover and his son. He had his family.

His eyes snapped open when another set of arms joined in. He glanced over to see Wade there, nuzzling his head into the three of them. For a moment, he wondered about batting the mercenary away. But as annoying as he was, Stark couldn't help but think how much he's done for the alchemist.

Even if it wasn't his original intention, he brought back Stark's family.

The alchemist smiled and decided to let him stay. For now.

 

** 

Thor sat right outside the palace walls where he could see the ice still thick and untouched by the sun. He came here everyday and wandered the outside, looking for the end of this nest and hopes of finding a proper entry.

There was none he could see.

“I had a feeling you would be here.” Frigga stood right next to the thunderer. She looked up at the ice formation. “I assume all is well within these walls?”

Thor glanced up at his mother and sighed. “I wouldn't know. I have yet to see him.” His eyes fell back on the large ice nest. “Why didn't he tell me sooner?”

Frigga knelt down and rubbed his shoulder. “Darling, when I was with child your father didn't now until I was nearly ready to give birth.”

“That was different. It was a time of war. Had Jotunheim knew then it would risk our lives.”

She smiled. “How is that any different from what transpired over the last few months?”

“Well, it-” he stopped himself when he realized there was very little difference. There was a fight that involved the kingdom. He pushed Loki to Jotunheim because there was a chance he was at risk. If he knew Loki also happened to be with child, his need to protect his husband would have tripled. In the end, the result would be the same. Only the risk for Loki would be greater had everyone known there was something that would further seal the treaty of the kingdoms.

He glanced up at the balcony where he saw a slight movement behind the ice. By the time he focused on it, the movement was gone and he was staring into nothing more than a empty balcony.

He moved for a closer look, but could only see the vague outline of a handprint. He pursed his lips. How lonely it must be in there with only the company of two frozen bodies and an unborn child.

“Loki...”

Frigga placed a hand on her son's shoulder. “Come, Thor. There is nothing that can be done for him.”

He allowed his mother to guide him away, feeling a spike of guilt in his heart when he felt eyes on him. He returned to the sight of a jotun with a shield and was introduced to Captain Stjevig. He smiled at the immense amount of joy in the eyes of Stark and Pétr. He stood over by Wade, who kept his head up and chest puffed proudly.

Thor quirked an eyebrow. “I assume you had a hand in this?”

“You guessed right!” There was a pleased humming from the mercenary as he continued to stare at Pétr. “Sooo getting a reward tonight.”

“And what of the magic used?”

“Eh, wha?”

“The magic.” Thor crossed his arms and nodded to Cap. “If I remember correctly, this man had long since passed on. If Pétr was completely oblivious to his return, either you yourself learned some rather powerful magic over the span of a mere month or you had assistance from an outside source.”

Wade blinked and stared at the king for a moment. He didn't speak, all words caught in his throat. So, he immediately went for filler. “You know, and people say you're dumb as a bag of rocks. But you picked up on this faster than anyone else. Props, my attractive blond friend, props.”

“Does this mean you refuse to tell me?”

“Nah, it was Loki. But you knew that already. He told me to tell you something... I forget what it was.”

Thor tensed. Loki sent a message through Wade? What if it was important? What if he was wounded inside the nest and was in dire need of assistance? What if he was dying and would not survive the birth of their child? He left this information with Wade?! The thunderer grabbed him by the shoulders. “What did he say?!” He shook him as if that would scramble whatever was loose in the mercenary's mind and he would suddenly know what needed to be relayed. “You must remember!”

Wade's head flopped around. “It's.. ge-getting har-hard-harder to thi-think like.... Oh yeah!” He looked up at the sky as he remembered the words. “Loki says to say I can have just... one peanut butter square, but not until after they cool down!”

The message was confusing and obviously not from the mouth of the trickster. Thor had no idea what this 'peanut butter square' could be. It made no sense to him! “What does that mean?!”

“Look, King Kong. Loki's fine. You got nothin' to worry about. Just keep calm and wait until the castle melts, then you'll see him again. Patience is the key in this situation and while it isn't your most practiced virtue, it's the one that's needed most right now.”

Slowly, Thor released Wade and looked at the other. “Was that truly what he said?”

The mercenary nodded. “Almost word for word. There may have been a few insults that I cut out, but you got the gist. He also told me to give ya a little kiss, but I donno, man. That's not my place. You know, unless you're cool with it.”

“I would not.”

“Yeah, figured. Spoilsport.” They stood by one another for a bit before Wade spoke again. “Hey, if it's a boy, could you name him 'Wilson'?”

“Why?”

“No reason."

**

Night came and Stark was quick to kick everyone out of his shop. Wade was happy to leave as soon as Pétr talked about ways of 'thanking' him for this gift. Pepper and Banner offered Thor and his warriors a place to stay for the night in order to make sure the alchemist didn't have to kick him out as well.

That left the two alone. And Stark planned to use it to his advantage.

From the time of Cap's death, Stark had stayed completely celibate. Mostly due to the depression that followed, but also because he couldn't find himself attracted to anyone to bring them to his bed. But upon seeing the captain standing at his door, the feelings returned from there dormancy and returned with vengeance.

Cap had no issues keeping up. Wandering the land of the dead was not exactly an act of pleasure. And as many times as Hel offered to take him into her best, he opted out to stare longingly into Asgard to watch the events of his family.

They clung to one another all through the night as if the moment they let go the other would disappear into nothing. It was the very pinnacle of comfort and fear. Perhaps it was a dream. If it was, neither wanted to wake up.

By the time morning came, the two were exhausted, sluggish and sore. But Stark was much brighter than anyone had seen him in years. He laughed a whole hearted laugh, his eyes lit up when he smiled, and he walked with a certain importance that had long since been pulled from him. He used to think he was so good at faking it all. It wasn't until it was genuine again that he realized he was a terrible actor.

They walked through the streets, Cap not moving far from his side. Stark grinned as he watched the jotun talk politely to one of the shopkeepers. He laughed at something the woman said and for a moment, the alchemist could see she forgot she was talking to a former enemy.

Things were finally looking up. For both realms.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided what Loki's having yet. I might go with the Fanon Thorki son (Erik) but I'm still not sure. And I still have a few thoughts bouncing back and forth, so this series may not yet be over. And there's a very small cameo of a certain X-men character that I couldn't resist.  
> Is there anyone you would like to see enter this AU? Any already existing character that you want to see in their own story? Just let me know!


End file.
